We would still end up together
by RGfI
Summary: What if Chandler had developed feelings for Monica earlier than in the original story? How will that affect the course of the events in the series? Starts around season 2 episode 8. My very first fic, please read & review!
1. A lot of thinking to do

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Friends.

* * *

Chandler stared at the wall while thinking; he was quite bored.

What could be so interesting in this? And by 'this', he means... Thinking. Why do people like it so much? There are so many expressions in the English language that has the word 'think' in them. Like 'think about it!' And 'you should think this over'. Now, Chandler doesn't know how it works for other people, but when someone says one of those expressions to him, he rarely actually does it. Until today; Today he is trying to "see what he can discover about himself in two blank hours and on a comfortable chair," to quote Rachel, who decided he should 'think over his life,' in the first place. Not that Chandler suspects that Rachel thinks his life is headed in the wrong direction; it's just that (to Chandler's surprise) a lot of people seem do that - to think over their life. Why shouldn't he do it? Maybe he is missing something by not doing so. He should give it a try, boring as it is.

Chandler decided that flashbacks are a very important part of 'thinking things over', so he tried to recall his conversation with Rachel.

* * *

_2 days earlier_

_He walked into Central Perk after a long day of work. Rachel was sitting on the couch, barely looking up at him when he walked in. She seemed depressed, so he asked her what happened, and in a frustrated groan she said: "Men, men happened!"_

_Chandler rolled his eyes. "Oh Rach... Don't say that. I know that the things that happened this morning have been really difficult for you. But hang in there. Besides..." He glanced at her before continuing, smirking. "The 'men happened' saying is so overrated."_

_"I know you're right. It's just that I've never felt this way. It really was the most amazing kiss for me, but it was mainly because there were so many deep emotions in this kiss. You know the feeling? Like the action you are doing at the present has so many implications and consequences, as simple as the action might be? I really thought we had something that could've developed into a real meaningful relationship. But look at me, sitting here whining while as long as we know he is with his current girlfriend right now," she smiled wryly and rolled her eyes._

_Chandler looked at her with empathy, his heart ached at her words. "Rachel, The guy has had a major crush on you for close to ten years. He was pretty much in love with you for the past year. He is dating Julie now though, and she is a nice girl; he is allowed to have doubts before breaking up with her," Chandler said honestly. He was surprised at his own words; usually he is terrible at comforting. "Wow, that was actually smart. I'm usually lousy in comforting." he said smirking. "Are you sure I was the one who said it?" He then turned around to falsely check if there is someone behind him, getting Rachel to smile her first smile that afternoon._

_"Chandler! Stop it, I want to be upset!" She smiled at his lame attempt to make her laugh._

_"Tough luck, I honestly think you're over reacting. He'll come around eventually..." Chandler assured her, smiling fondly at her._

_"You really think so?" She asked him, hopeful._

_"Oh yeah, totally." He said, getting his laptop from his bag._

_"Well.. I sure have a lot of thinking to do." She said, getting up._

_"What do you mean?" He asked her, confused._

_"Thinking. You never do that?" She asked him, smiling at his frown. "I don't mean to think where you left the keys. You know... Thinking things over, planning stuff for the future, reliving moments trying to figure out what happened and looking retrospectively at the events that follows -"_

_"Please! You want me to relive stuff that already happened? Most of the things I do turn out embarrassing, you want me to relive it?" He interrupted her, asking her the question in a sarcastic and a skeptic tone._

_"Just try it out! You'd be surprised to see what you can discover about yourself in two blank hours and on a comfortable chair. I really want to help you with this tip; you helped me a lot with this conversation," she smiled fondly at him. "You really should try it out."_

* * *

2 days later

Obviously Ross and Rachel got together in that very day.

No surprises there. They belonged together, definitely. Joey told him how agonized Ross was with the decision. He thought it was a good thing that he wasn't there; he might have suggested stupid practical suggestions, like... Making a LIST that would compare between Rachel and Julie. That advice would probably ruin everything.

The whole gang was there to observe Ross and Rachel's get together. Chandler then smiled softly at the happy face of Rachel, knowing that this turn of events will do her good.

So... Think his life over. How is his life lately?

Job - crappy.

Dating - crappier.

His last date was with Janice. JANICE.

Obviously he can't ask the "happy couple" for some dating advice, they hadn't separated from each other's lips long enough to answer a question. But he couldn't be more happy for them though, really. He hoped they will last. He has never seen Ross this happy, and Rachel had a huge grin on her face every time Chandler saw her at the past 2 days.

It's good to know that friends hooking up can end up well.

WAIT, why is it, 'good to know'? Who does he want to hook up with? He doesn't want to hook up with anyone, he should just drop it.

Well, if he would have considered hooking up with a friend, it would not be Rachel... She is WAY too dramatic for him. Also, she might judge him; he won't be able to take it. And also, they have like NOTHING in common. Also, she's Ross', completely, he can't step in.

Phoebe is also not an option. She's nice... Weird... Though in a good way. But still, some days Chandler is not even sure she likes him.

It leaves him with... Monica. Yeah, Monica is probably his best option out of the three. Hell, she is his best option at all. She is pretty amazing. Beautiful, smart, nice to talk to and she understands his jokes and sometimes even laughs at them. He'll consider himself lucky to -

Wait... What? WHAT?! Did he just... Considered dating Monica? He can't do that. He can't. They are friends. Very good friends. They shouldn't date, what if it won't work out? They might break up, and he can't risk losing her. And... He shouldn't even consider dating her at all!

Though, it will be nice to date her...

No no NO! This... This can't be happening! No... Does he have a thing for Monica now?

It's all Rachel's fault.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is my first attempt of writing a fanfic, and I feel like it's pointless to say that I am very nervous. I've been here at this website for at least 4 months, and Friends is my favorite TV show. I'm not a native English speaker, and I've checked for grammar mistakes more time than the time I spend actually writing this. I'm sorry if there are still mistakes, though. I'll be thrilled if you guys can review, I really want to know what you guys think and if I should continue.**


	2. Meaningful friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends, or any of the movies I mentioned here.

* * *

Chandler frowned and shook his head.

That's bad. That is... really really bad. That kind of thoughts will do no good. He likes to think that he is a practical, realistic man. Come on, he is not the kind of guy who'll sit alone in a Saturday afternoon and think about a girl he can't have (and NO, today doesn't count). Those guys are usually high school students... Or Ross.

Okay, moving on, what should he do next?

Coffee house. Coffee house. Coffee house.

"Coffee house?" He was opening the door of apartment 20.

"You bet!" a tired Monica is answering. He gazed a bit forward and saw Ross and Rachel making out on the couch.

_Ooooh... You guys, not cool, not cool._ He smiled to himself and looked at Monica with amusement.

"Before you ask, YES, they've been doing that for an hour, and on my couch," Monica smiled wryly.

He chuckled lightly, patting her on the shoulder, and then deciding to leave his hand there, around her shoulders.

That simple act caused him to feel weird butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

Phoebe and Joey were both in the coffee house. Phoebe was playing on her guitar; she sang slowly and with a sad tone; and Chandler was able to recognize that the song she sang was Magician Box Mix Up. Joey had a plate with three muffins on it, and he waved at Monica and Chandler with his free hand, returning a minute after to his three muffins.

"Hey guys! Where are Ross and Rachel?" he asked them.

"Is 'probably doing it on my couch,' answering your question?" Monica groaned causing Chandler to laugh.

"Yup, they are pretty close for two days, aren't they?" Joey smiled.

"Well, yeah. I remember Phoebe saying to Rachel something about it before they got together. Something about "when you're starting to date a friend it's like starting on the 15 date," Monica said.

"You're quoting me? Wow, I feel so special," Phoebe who finished her song, sat near Joey and Monica on the couch and grinned at Monica widely.

"Well, sometimes you say smart things, Pheebs," Monica smiled at her. "I'm trying to be upset about the fact that I'll have to clean my couch when I'll get home, but I can't, they are really cute," Monica smiled lightly.

"They are... Hey, guys, what are you doing for Christmas?" Phoebe asked

Monica smiled. "I thought about maybe throwing a Christmas party this year, what you guys think?"

Joey smirked. "A party is always a great idea to me."

"You know what Joe? I don't think you and I have the same party in mind," Monica smiled at him.

"Doesn't matter, a party is a party!" Joey smiled. "Hey, Chandler, are you okay, man? You've been quiet ever since you got here," Joey asked him, looking at him a bit concern.

"Yeah! We're not used to you being quiet," Monica smiled at Chandler, which caused him to look at his hands and to feel the weird butterflies in his stomach again.

_Come on! That's ridiculous! He shouldn't be so obvious!_ "I'm... I'm fine. I am perfectly fine," He stated and avoided his friends' gazes. "So... A party?" He asked innocently, hoping they would move on.

"Yeah..." Monica said, still looking at Chandler, concerned, before she continued . "I realized that we haven't thrown a holiday party ever since new year's eve last year," Monica said.

"I call new years eve! We are so throwing a party at new years eve," Joey said.

"Let's hope that this year we'll have more luck in finding a partner for the midnight kiss," Phoebe said.

Joey grinned. "Oh, don't worry about that. My party is going to be women only, except obviously me and Chandler and Ross," Joey said, grinning at her widely and raising his eyebrow.

"How is that going to help us?" Phoebe frowned.

"Don't be so self-centered! It will help everyone if you'll find a girl to kiss at midnight!" Joey smirked.

Phoebe got up and grabbed her guitar case. "And now, I need to go and find a date! A male date by the way," Phoebe said as she walked pass Joey, causing both Monica and Chandler to chuckle, and to Joey to look a bit disappointed.

As Phoebe left the coffee house Joey turned to Monica. "So, Mon, who are you planning to kiss at midnight?" Joey rose his eyebrows and smiled at her. "In case you don't have anyone... How you doin'?"

"I'm doing perfectly fine. Do you have your Christmas gifts yet?" Monica asked them, ignoring her short dialog with Joey.

"No, not yet," Chandler answered, chuckling lightly when seeing Joey's expression after Monica rejected him.

Monica seemed surprised. "Well, you should, we are only a week and a half away from Christmas!"

"So? That means we have plenty of time," Joey said, smiling briefly before whispering to Chandler, "Hey, Chan, you mind lending me 4 bucks? I want to buy some more muffins."

"Didn't you have like 3 already?" Chandler frowned at him.

"Yes. And...?" he looked at him, puzzled.

"Oh, never mind. There you go." Chandler rolled his eyes and Monica chuckled.

"It's good to know that even when it seems like everything is changing some things remain the same," Monica smiled and Chandler looked up at her, surprised. Joey got up to order his muffins.

"You really think that things work this way?" he asked her.

"Depends on who you're referring to. Obviously for Ross and Rachel everything is new and exciting and nothing is the same; but as a group we didn't change that much. The only thing that changed for me is the fact that I now need to find somewhere to spend the night," she chuckled.

"Come to our place. We can always watch a movie or something. Also I am a hundred percent sure that if you're interested, Joey will let you sleep in his bed. Though he might take it as a sign that you are willing to do some other things with him," Chandler smirked and Monica chuckled lightly.

"I would love watching a movie with you guys," Monica smiled at Chandler. "But I'm not sleeping in Joey's bed, who knows how many women were in there," she grimaced and Chandler laughed.

"I was kidding. You can sleep in my bed," He told her, and Joey who just got back and heard him looked at him, surprised.

"I've been trying to get this woman to sleep with me for years," Joey joked.

Chandler's eyes widened. "I'm not sleeping with her," he said fast.

Monica frowned; she noticed his nervous tone. Joey didn't notice the tone, though.

She then shook her head, assuming everything is fine before she turned to smirk at Joey. "You tried one time to get me to sleep with you, and it was an embarrassing incident, at least for me it was," Monica smiled wryly at him.

"Oh, right, the lemonade incident," Chandler laughed.

Joey blushed. "It was a misunderstanding."

Monica chuckled. "Sure it was."

"She is sleeping at our place tonight, because Ross and Rachel would probably want the place to themselves," he told Joey. "I'll sleep on the couch, by the way," he clarified to the both of them, getting them to grin at him.

"Good. Which movie, by the way?" Monica asked.

"Well, I won't be there, I have a date tonight," Joey said as he started to eat his muffin.

"No, no, you should... You should come," Chandler said, mumbling a bit; he looked a bit alarmed.

"Chandler, is everything okay?" Monica asked him, concerned.

"Everything is fine. I... I'm sorry; I'm a bit tired today. Enjoy your date, Joe..." Chandler forced a smile.

"Thanks man. I hope you score," he winked at him, causing Monica to roll her eyes.

"Everything is about sex with you, huh Joe?" Monica smiled.

"Come on Mon... that is really untrue... he has a soft spot for food too," Chandler smirked, causing Monica to laugh.

"I'm not going to argue with that. Bye you guys, have fun, and thanks for the muffins, man!" Joey smiled.

"Wait, does that means that you're not going to pay me back?" Chandler asked him, as Joey started to run away.

* * *

"So... Which movie?" He asked her when they entered his apartment around 6 pm.

"Which movies do you have here?" she asked him.

"Umm, let me check," he said while he went to the counter where they had their movies. Monica stepped after him.

"Let me see... Wow, you have 'When Harry met Sally'? I always thought that guys think this is a "corny chick's movie"," Monica seemed surprised and Chandler blushed a bit.

"It's a nice movie," he mumbled.

"It's okay, I don't think that it's a corny chicks movie," she squeezed his arm and smiled at him, and he grinned at her.

"'Dirty dancing'?" she rose her eyebrow and smiled at him, taking the movie in her hand.

"That's... Joey's," he blushed again, taking the movie from her hand and putting it back in its place. "We have some normal movies here too, like 'Die Hard', and 'Indiana Jones' and 'Jaws' - "

"Ohhh Jaws..." Monica grimaced.

"Yeah, it took you a while to get back in the water," he chuckled.

"Generally, I like Indiana Jones, it's just that I watched those movies with Ross, it's not fun watching them with Ross," she chuckled. "He is convinced that he is exactly like Indiana Jones," Monica grimaced and Chandler laughed.

"Sure, he's really living life of danger in the Museum," Chandler grinned and Monica laughed. "So... What do you want to watch?" Chandler asked and Monica smiled.

"Can we watch When Harry met Sally?" she grinned when she saw his face.

He gave her a warning look. "We could, but on one condition; you'll never tell anyone that I like this movie," He said and she grinned widely.

"I won't tell anyone," she promised.

* * *

They sat on the couch, Chandler starting the movie then sitting near Monica. He then put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up next to him. They didn't feel weird doing so; it was one of the things they always did, as friends. They both felt a warm feeling inside when they sat like this together, watching a movie about two good friends who had feelings for each other. They both liked the resemblance between Monica and Sally and between Chandler and Harry, and it was then, when he held her in his arms and felt so warm and good, that he made a pact to himself - he will never make a move on Monica. What they have is too special and it means too much for him to risk it.

* * *

**Hey again! All the people who reviewed made me feel so good; I had to continue. I really hope you like the story so far. I don't think I'll always update that quick, but I just had to. I'm really not that confident with my writing skills just yet, so I'll be really really grateful if you could review.**

**I wanted to say thanks to Friends4Ever- thank you so much, and if you have a story in mind you should totally go for it. I had my doubts, and I am really happy that I decided to try.**

**soligblomma, oldmondlerlover, hugefriendsfan00 and the two guests that reviewed- I want to thank you for you kind reviews and I really hope that chapter 2 stood up to your expectations.**


	3. Mac and cheese

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends, nor the great movie When Harry met Sally.

* * *

Monica looked up at Chandler, lost in her thoughts. He had his hand around her, and she snuggled next at him. She wondered how come it's never weird for them when they're doing things that couples usually do - she never felt weird to hug him, or to hold his hands, or to kiss his cheek or to cuddle on a couch or on a chair with him (like they're doing right now, actually), and she thinks he has no problem doing those stuff with her either. She loved how she can have a friend with she is able to do all those things. Basically, she loved the relationship they had.

She smiled at the ending scene of the movie, that scene always made her feel a weird excitement inside. Harry and Sally are truly meant for each other.

Chandler got up from the couch, stretching. When the movie ended he took the remote and closed the TV, then turning back to look at her. "Come on, it's a good movie. Is it so weird that I like it?" He asked her, smiling at her.

"No, it's not that weird. It is a great movie," she smiled.

"It is. And you are so Sally," he teased her.

She smiled, rolling her eyes at his teasing tone. "I am not."

"Sure you are! You're a beautiful little scary woman who always gets what she wants, you always have been," he smirked at her.

"Okay, first of all, I don't just get what I want; I need to work hard for that, always." She said firmly. "And second of all... Well, if I'm Sally then you are definitely Harry, a funny, sarcastic and annoying man, and a big pessimist." She smiled when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"I'm not a pessimist! I'm... Realistic," he said in a defensive tone.

Monica smiled fondly at him. "I like you that way," she squeezed his arm. "Seriously, there are enough arrogant self-confident with no sense of humor men out there," she grinned.

He smiled back at her, by his gaze she could see relief and other feelings she didn't quite understand. He then looked at his watch. "It's 8:30 already, do you feel like eating dinner now?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." She answered.

"Great. So, do you want to order something?" he asked.

"No, come on, that's stupid. I'm maybe unemployed, but I can still make dinner," she smiled. "What do you want to eat?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Mac and cheese?" She Chuckled.

"It is my favorite dish," he grinned at her.

She smiled at him. "I don't mind cooking it, it's just that... Well, I have the ingredients across the hall at my place... Do you think I'll intrude them?" She asked, a bit worried.

Chandler grimaced and seemed a bit upset. "Mon, it's your apartment as much as it is Rachel's, and you have been nice enough to practically give it to them, so they'll have a private date. You can go there and take ingredients," he said firmly.

She nodded at him. "You're right. You're right! I'll go."

* * *

She quickly walked across the hall and entered her apartment. When she went in, she tried really hard to ignore the voices that came from Rachel's bedroom. She quickly took the ingredients, ignoring her shaking hands, and practically ran from the apartment to Chandler's apartment.

She entered apartment 19, the ingredients in her hands. Chandler smiled at her, and she smiled back, her hands still a bit shaking.

"Ross and Rachel were there?" Chandler asked.

"They were. I tried not to listen to what they were doing, though," she smiled at him, hoping that he didn't notice the anxiety she felt. She then turned to the counter and started to make the Mac and cheese.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to that," Chandler said tentatively.

"It's... It's okay." She said quietly. She continued making the Mac and cheese, ignoring the weird bad feeling in her chest.

Neither one of them said anything for the 40 minutes it took to make the Mac and cheese. Monica didn't try to break the silence; silences weren't really that uncomfortable with Chandler. Not as uncomfortable as it could be with someone else; He seemed to think the exact same thing since he didn't say anything as well.

The Mac and cheese was ready, so she took two plates from the cabinet and they both sat on the couch. She saw that Chandler looked at her with sympathy, but she avoided his gaze.

"Say, Mon, how do you feel about the whole Ross and Rachel thing?" He asked her after a few minutes of eating quietly.

"I... I'm fine with it. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked him, muttering a bit.

"I know I wouldn't feel the best, if my brother or sister, supposing I had siblings, would start to date my best friend," he said, tentatively.

She looked up at him and grimaced. "You know what bugs me the most? Sisters don't have the right to feel that way. I mean, Ross would be upset like hell if, let's say... He would walk in on, I don't know... you and me kissing," she stared at her hands and didn't see the sheepish look on Chandler's face, "but I don't get to feel angry. Or upset."

"You have every right to be upset, Mon," a little blushed Chandler stated. "Just because he is a brother doesn't mean he has more rights than you. Maybe officially, he has, more rights, to... Be pissed in front of you, because he is your big brother, and he would probably kill me if he would walk in on us, but no one can tell you how to feel." He put his hand on her hand, smiling a soft smile at her.

"It sucks, you know? I wanted them together, I really did, and it sucks that I feel so bad with this. I mean, it feels weird to watch and listen, and if they break up people would expect me to pick a side..." She said, upset. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She leaned on him, sighing.

They sat like this for couple of minutes, until she pulled away, smiling.

"I wouldn't let him kill you, you know," she grinned.

"What?"

"If Ross would walk in on us... I wouldn't let him kill you," she smiled at him.

Chandler chuckled. "That's... Good to know."

* * *

**I always thought that the way Monica is just completely fine with Ross and Rachel (unlike the way her brother was about Monica and Chandler) is weird. I don't think that she would ever be so aggressive like Ross was in season 5 episode 15; in fact, we know she wouldn't be, she was always very supportive of their relationship. Still, I figured she might've felt a bit weird about it sometimes.**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed - you keep me going! I wasn't planning on updating just yet. I really really hope you guys liked this chapter too. Please review! It's the only thing that gives me motivation to write, otherwise I can't tell if you guys even like this story. I know this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to update, so there you go, hope you liked it.**


	4. Christmas presents

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends. This chapter is based on episode 9 season 2, with changes, obviously. I do not own the lines that I quote from the series. I also don't own the coffee mug I mentioned here, it is sold in Amazon. I also don't own the maybe existing 'wonder map'.

Chandler slowly opened his eyes, yawning. He glanced at his watch, sighing when he saw what time it is. 7:15 AM. Time to get up.

He sat up in his bed and stretched his feet out of the blankets until they brushed the cold floor. As he started to walk out of his room he was still yawning. He then walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

He was making himself some cereal when Joey went out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Joe," Chandler smiled.

Joey groaned. "Mornings are tough."

"Indeed they are," Chandler chuckled. He sat and ate his cereal while Joey walked to the bathroom; he started to smile to himself when 10 minutes passed and Joey wasn't out yet. "Joe? Are you awake?" He asked and got no response. "Joe?" He asked again, raising his voice.

"I'm up! I'm up." Joey yelled, awaken.

Chandler chuckled. "I'm sure you are."

A wide eyed Joey went out of the bathroom. Chandler grinned, trying really hard not to comment on the situation. Joey looked at him, frowning.

"You're in a very good mood lately," he noted.

"Things are good. I'm tired though, and it's now 7:40. I would like to get to the coffee house before I need to get to work in 9:00."

"Fine. I'll go get dressed, you should too," Joey said.

They both went to their rooms, got dressed and 10 minutes later they were out of their apartment.

When they walked into the coffee house they saw Monica sitting on the couch reading a paper and Rachel standing behind the bar. They greeted them and sat down, Chandler taking out a news paper he wanted to read. He put his feet on Monica's lap, and he was quite surprised when she didn't protest.

Suddenly Joey's head rose from his cup of coffee. "I can't believe it's Christmas already. You know, I mean, one day you're eating turkey, the next thing you know, your lords are a-leaping and you geese are a-laying."

Chandler barely looked up at him. "Which is why geese are so relaxed this time of year." He said and Monica smiled at him.

Ross walked in, saying hey to them, before going to Rachel.

"Hey Rach," he smiled at her.

"Hey you," she smiled back.

"I got you your Christmas present," he smiled at her when handing her a little bag.

She opened it and took out of the bag a golden necklace. "Oh my, Ross... that's gorgeous!" She said in awe.

Ross smiled and she kissed him. "Would you put it on?" She asked him, and he nodded and put the necklace on her neck. She kissed him again, grinning. "Listen honey, I'm going to start working but thank you for the present," she smiled.

"No problem." Ross smiled. "Hey guys," Ross said to Monica, Chandler and Joey. When Ross approached near the couch Chandler took his feet off of Monica, quickly.

"Hey," Monica smiled at him. "Guys, did you buy Christmas presents already?" Monica asked Joey and Chandler.

"No, not yet." Joey said.

"Not yet? Christmas is in two days!" Monica said, surprised.

"It's okay Mon, we're going to buy them today, right Joe?" Chandler said.

"Well... Actually... I kind of have plans. I have acting classes until 4 and 2 dates for dinner," Joey said.

"2 dates? Like... Together?" Ross seemed confused.

"No! One after another," Joey said. "It will be weird to be on a date with two women..."

"Yeah, that will be weird. It's good that you have such normal plan, though. So, I'm guessing you won't be eating dinner at our place tonight?" Chandler said.

"Sure I would! Why wouldn't I?" Joey seemed confused.

"Because... It would be your third dinner?" Chandler said, smiling and raising his eyebrow.

"So?! I'd still be hungry!" Joey said, upset.

Chandler chuckled. "Fine then. Don't worry Joe; you're still invited to dinner."

Joey seemed relieved and everybody chuckled.

Monica smiled, but she didn't forget the main topic. "So you're not going to buy your Christmas presents yet?"

"I still think I'll go today," Chandler said, ignoring the hurt look on Joey's face.

"We're not buying them together? We're ALWAYS buying them together," Joey said disappointed and hurt.

"That way you get another present Joe... And I already know what to get you," Chandler smiled.

"Ooooh... Is it a sandwich?" Joey asked.

Chandler smiled. "It is."

"YES!" Joey said happily.

"So, Mon, Christmas party at your place, still on?" Chandler asked Monica.

"Yeah... I can't wait," Monica smiled.

"That's great," He smiled at her, and felt the now-familiar butterflies in his stomach when she smiled back at him. "I got to get to work," Chandler said. "Bye everyone!"

He exchanged goodbyes with them and went out of the coffee house.

* * *

Chandler left work around 4 PM. He went out to the street and put his hand above his eyes, trying to block the afternoon sun from getting into his eyes. He walked few blocks to the nearest shopping center and looked at all the shops and at all the people. He put his hand in his hair and groaned. Boy, does he hate shopping.

He bought from a little present shop a paper-holder shaped like dinosaur. He smiled to himself; Ross would like it. He went to Bloomingdale's and got a store credit for Rachel. He then decided to buy another one for Phoebe, since he had no idea what else to buy her.  
He knew exactly what to get to Joey. There's a place that sells what Joey claims to be the world's greatest sandwiches. Since it's a sandwich, he'll buy it in Christmas morning, so it will be as fresh as it could be.

The worst thing he needed to do was to try and find a present to Monica. He didn't have a clue what she might like. After he walked from store to store, he gave up and decided to consult with someone who worked in one of the shops he went into.

"Hello sir, do you need any help?" An innocent clerk asked Chandler.

"Actually, I do. I'm looking for a meaningful present," Chandler responded.

"Oh, how nice. Is it for a wife?" The clerk smiled.

"Oh no. Definitely not for a wife," Chandler said, frightened a bit.

"Oh... Is it for a husband?" A realization look formed on the clerk's face, a look that faded when seeing Chandler's shocked face.

"What?! No! I'm not gay! Why does everyone keep on saying that?" He said, upset.

"Okay..." The clerk said, and seemed a bit embarrassed. "Is it for... A girlfriend?"

"No. Though I wish she would be..." Chandler said, sighing.

"So... a meaningful present that would make her want to date you?" The clerk asked, impatiently.

"No... I promised myself that I won't make a move on her," Chandler said in ache.

The clerk rolled his eyes. "Sir, do you have a present in mind?"

Chandler stared at him. "I wouldn't be talking to you if I would have," he said.

"Sir, what does she likes? What could you possibly give her that she might like?" The clerk said with obvious impatient.

Chandler looked at the clerk blankly. "Thank you. Thank you for your time," he said shortly, and walked out of the shop.

He sat on a bench in the middle of the mall. People walked pass him and he had his head in his hands.

Oh, that is messed up. That is really messed up. He has a crush on his best friend. He has a big crush on his best friend. And there is no way that she would ever feel the same way.

And he also doesn't know what to get her for Christmas. Christmas is going to be bad.

_Think! Chandler, think, you know the girl for the past 4 years at least. What does she like?_ Chandler robbed the side of his head trying to think.

_Cooking._ A little voice in his head answered.

_Okay, cooking. Let's go and... Buy something related to that._ He got up from the bench and went to a nearby bookstore and bought a Cookbook in which he saw recipes he liked and hoped she'll make him. He didn't understand much in cooking but the book cover looked nice.

_It might be enough... But it's not. What else does she likes?_

_cleaning._ The little voice in his head chuckled.

He stared at his hands before he walked into a store and bought something called 'wonder map'. He is awful at buying presents, what can he say.

_Something else? Something else..._

_Coffee._ He smiled to himself now. A mug for coffee will be awesome.  
He walked into a store which sold cups, and he picked a coffee mug that had an amusing sentence written on it:

"Best Friends. They know how crazy you are and still choose to be seen with you in public."

He thought that it is perfect for the present.

_Is there anything else? Oh oh oh, sure there is._

_Towels._

Chandler laughed a bit. The woman has 11 types of towels, and they once shared a moment, a very romantic moment some might say, and they ended up talking about towels. Towels are obviously a big deal to her.

If he remembers correctly, she needs another 'Everyday' towel.

He walked into a houseware store, and bought a nice looking blue towel.

He then wrapped the four objects in wrapping paper and sighed. Wow, this might be the weirdest present ever. But hey, the fact that this present sucks doesn't matter. He had no chance with her anyway.

* * *

"I didn't say you are obsessive," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You did to!" Ross argued.

"Fine, but I didn't mean it." she answered and looked annoyed.

"Then why did you say it?" Ross asked and sounded hurt.

"It... It slipped out of my mouth," Rachel sighed.

"So you do think it?!" Ross' eyes grew wide.

"My god, Ross, you are impossible," Chandler rolled his eyes. All the gang except Phoebe sat together at Monica and Rachel's. Monica and Chandler both sat on the couch, Joey was on the floor near the couch and Ross and Rachel sat against each other, having their first argument after a little slip up that Rachel made about Ross being obsessive.

"He is, isn't he?" Monica asked with a smile.

"Ross, you should let things go more easily," Joey said with a calm voice.

Rachel chuckled quietly with her hand on her mouth, but Ross seemed upset.

"Why don't you three mind your own business?" Ross asked rudely.

"Hey, it's your problem that you decided to fight here in front of us about how obsessive you are!" Joey said, pissed.

"I am not obsessive!" Ross yelled and everybody rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Chandler, you and Joey are going with Phoebe to see her father?" Monica asked him quietly, without everyone else noticing her, turning her head towards him.

"Yeah... she ran into us and she seemed very excited about it, and she wanted us to come," He said and tried to read Monica's expression. She seemed a bit disappointed.

"It's a shame you won't be here at the party, though," She said with the same tone.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about it, I know you were really excited about this party," He said tentatively.

"Nah, it's okay. Go and support Phoebe," She smiled at him and squeezed his leg. He smiled back at her, hoping his smile doesn't reveal his true feeling. There is no doubt for him that those next few months that it will take him to get over her will be tough.

* * *

Chandler was standing in the street, waiting for Phoebe and Joey to show up. He went earlier this day to buy Joey's sandwich, and he hid it in his bedroom, hoping Joey's nose won't detect it.

Joey went out of the coffee house. "Phoebe here with the cab yet?" He asked.

Chandler raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, she brought the invisible cab... hop in." He said sarcastically.

Joey frowned. "Well I hope she'll get here soon, the outlet stores close at 7." He said, concerned.

Chandler smiled wryly. "See, this is what happens when you leave a task till last minute," He said.

Joey rolled his eyes. "I had things to do!" He said, pissed. "Besides... You're starting to sound like Ross, or like... Monica, dude," Joey chuckled and Chandler blushed a bit.

"Whatever you say, Joe," he tried for Joey not to notice his nervousness and that minute Phoebe's cab stopped near them, almost getting on the sidewalk.

"Can you believe this? In like, two hours I'm going to have a dad!" Phoebe said excited. "How great is that?" she smiled.

"It's awesome Pheebs," Chandler smiled and Joey nodded. They both got in and Phoebe started driving.

After what seemed like an hour Phoebe smiled excitedly. "Ooh, this is it, 74. Wow, this is it, I'm going to meet my dad. This is like the biggest thing ever, huh?" She said.

Joey and Chandler nodded and smiled at her.

Phoebe seemed really nervous. "OK, here I go. I'm goin' in," She still sat in her seat.

"Okay, great Pheebs," Chandler said.

"Good luck," Joey smiled.

"OK, here I go... Here I go... I'm going," She said, still not moving.

After five minutes in which Phoebe hasn't move, Joey and Chandler looked at each other confused, before Chandler turned to Phoebe.

"Pheebs? Is everything... Okay?" He asked tentatively.

"Sure... Sure... It's just... Wouldn't it be weird if I just walk in... But, I should walk in! You know what? I'm going to just walk in there and... Yeah, I'm going in." She was muttering and looked extremely nervous. Joey and Chandler looked at her sympathetically.

"You go Pheebs!" Joey said cheerfully.

"Everything will be okay, He'd love you," Chandler smiled in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm going." She said and went out of the car.

The door was closed and both Joey and Chandler were sighing.

"Wow, that is a complicated situation, isn't it?" Joey said nervously.

"It is. She is really brave... I never visit my dad," He smiled.

That minute Phoebe got back into the cab, gasping. "I... I ran back... I couldn't do it."

"You at least knocked on the door?" Chandler asked her.

"No, I... I walked 5 steps pass the car." She said, sighing.

"Well... That's good!" Joey said, cheerfully.

"Sure is. Go try again," Chandler said.

She looked at them for a couple of seconds before a smile formed on her face. "Okay. Thanks you guys," she smiled at them. She went out of the car, and she was back couple of minutes later.

"What happened?" Chandler asked her.

"I couldn't do it... Again. I got 10 steps pass the car this time," she said, sadness in her voice.

"Well, at least you made a progress! Try again." Joey smiled at her.

She nodded and went out of the car. They both looked at each other again, feeling uncomfortable.

This time she was gone for 5 whole minutes.

"Wow Pheebs, way to go, it took you longer this time. How far did you get?" Joey asked her, smiling.

"Mailbox," She said, gasping.

"Alright, we're getting closer," Chandler smiled patting her shoulder.

"Uh-ha," Phoebe said, tentatively.

"What is it, Pheebs?" Joey asked her.

Phoebe looked up at them, and they were able to see the concern in her eyes. "No, it's just like... you know, it's a whole mess of stuff... Like, yesterday, my dad was this, like, famous Burma tree surgeon guy and, now he's a, a pharmacist guy and..." She muttered.

Joey looked at her sympathetically. "Well, maybe he's this really cool pharmacist guy." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, maybe, yeah. You know, and, and I'll knock on the door and he'll hug me and I'll have a dad. And I'll, I'll go to his pharmacy and everyone will be really nice to me because, you know, I'm Frank's daughter." She smiled.

"Well, so why not go knock?" Chandler smiled at her.

Phoebe frowned. "Well, because... What if he's not this great dad guy? I mean, what if, what if he's just still the dirt bag who ran out on my mom and us? You know what? I've already lost a fake dad this week and I don't think I'm ready to lose a real one." She said sadly.

"Pheebs, that's OK. You took a big step today," Joey said truthfully and smiled at her.

"Yeah?" She asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, and someday when you're ready, you'll make it past the hedges," Chandler smiled at her.

"Yeah, and when you do, he'll be lucky to have you." Joey smiled at her too.

"Oh, you guys..." She said and seemed touched. "I'm sorry about you shopping, though," Phoebe said to Joey.

"Nah, that's okay, I'll figure something out," He said, waving his hand. "Uh, listen Pheebs, I know you're not going in there but do you think it'd be alright if I went in and used his bathroom?" He said, regreting his words immediately when seeing the cold gaze Phoebe gave him. "Oh, now that I think about it, never mind." He looked out at the window. "Cool, snow, kind of like a blank canvas," He smiled.

"Joe, seriously, what are you going to the about your Christmas presents?" Chandler asked him, whispering.

"I... I'll figure something out," he said, avoiding his gaze.

"Okay, man... Good luck," Chandler said, smirking.

They drove half an hour before Phoebe slowed down the car. "Guys, I really need to fill gas, so I'm going to stop here in this gas station. You mind?" Phoebe asked them.

"No, no, go ahead." Joey smiled in relief. "Hey, dude, do you mind helping me with choosing presents here?" He whispered to Chandler.

"No, I'll help you," Chandler said, and seemed uninterested.

Phoebe stopped and parked near a gas filler, and Joey and Chandler walked to a 24/7 store.

"Okay... Here, take this car smell, and, umm, those... toilet seat covers...?" Chandler picked the items and looked for an approval from Joey.

"Sure." He nodded, not even looking up at him. "Also, umm, Cola and Lemon lime drinks," He said, getting two cans. "Ooooh, and also, this... This pack of condoms," Joey smirked.

Chandler stared at him. "Who are you going to give those to?" He then shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know," He shook his head again and Joey smirked.

"I still need another thing though..." Joey said, looking around.

"Maybe, ummm, wiper blades?" Chandler smiled with a pack of wiper blades in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, what the hell." Joey nodded. "Oh, now... Now it's your turn to choose a present. Come on, man, whatever you want," Joey smiled patting his shoulder.

Chandler looked around him at the 6 shelfs and the little refrigerator, and at the grumpy looking cashier around him, and smiled wryly. "Oh, out of this selection? Gee, I don't know. humm, I'll take this, ummm, pack of dry mac and cheese," He said sarcastically.

Joey nodded, taking a pack from the shelf. He went to the cashier, and when he was needed to pay he opened his wallet and his eyes widened. "Hey, man, do you mind landing me some money?" He smiled uncomfortably.

Chandler rolled his eyes and paid for Joey's Christmas presents.

* * *

"Ho, ho, ho, holy crap is it hot in here!" Chandler said, confused as he walked in with Joey and Phoebe. He was able to note that Monica Ross and Rachel are stripped down because of the heat.

"Yeah, mister obsessive smartass here broke it," Monica said, pissed.

"I am not obsessive!" Ross yelled, upset.

"Really, hey, you mind if I turn the heat down?" Joey asked.

"Hey, we could have used that kind of thinking earlier," Monica said, smiling wryly.

"Hey, Pheebs, how'd it go?" Ross asked her.

Phoebe looked up, sad. "I... I couldn't do it."

"Oh, I'm sorry Pheebs," Rachel said, squeezing her hand.

"Are you okay?" Ross asked her.

"Yeah, yeah, no it's OK because, I know he's there, so, that's enough for now." Phoebe smiled a small smile.

"Hey, guys, it's after midnight, merry Christmas everyone!" Chandler said cheerfully.

Everyone hugged, and Rachel took Ross' hand and looked deep into his eyes. "Listen, honey, I don't want to fight. Please believe me when I say it - you are not obsessive to me," She smiled.

"Oh, honey, it's okay, I wasn't really mad," He said and everyone laughed at that. "I wasn't! Not really!" He said, getting upset again.

"Okay Ross, whatever you say," Monica smiled at him.

Ross and Rachel kissed and suddenly Joey appeared near them. "Hey, Monica, the knob was broken so I just turned it off from underneath, I hope that's alright." After that everyone just stared at him with amazement.

"Okay, guys, lets trade presents!" Rachel said excitedly. They all walked towards one another with presents in their hands.

"Joe, I'm going to go across the hall to our place to bring the presents," He said, getting a quick nod from Joey, who was just receiving a present from Phoebe.

He walked into their apartment, taking the presents from his nightstand, looking uncomfortably at Monica's present, before he groaned in frustration and walked out of the room.

Wanting to give Monica her present last, when he walked in he walked straight to Joey. "There you go, man, maybe kind of cold, but, ummm... I know how much you like this sandwich." Chandler smiled at him.

"Oh my god," Joey said, tears starting to show up in his eyes. "I can't believe you actually bought this... This sandwich - I'm sorry, this masterpiece, for... For me," Joey said, and Chandler grinned at his reaction.

"Happy you liked it, man," He smiled.

Joey handed him the dry mac and cheese. "There you go, man, more than happy to give it to you," Joey smiled at him. Chandler smiled back, taking the package from his hand.

"Thank you," He smiled.

"No! Thank YOU!" He said, hugging him, and the minute they broke apart he already started chewing his sandwich.

Chandler got a nice sweater vest from Ross, a weird looking lamp from Phoebe and an even weirder looking hat from Rachel. Now, he had no choice but to exchange gifts with Monica. He walked nervously towards her, and she smiled warmly to him. She handed him an envelope.

"There you go. I thought a lot about what you might want, and at least I know that you'd like that," She smiled at him. He opened the envelope, and discovered Knicks tickets, and great seats at that. He looked at her, surprised.

"Wow, Mon, thank you! That's great, and this is even in a great seat!" He said, excited, and then looked at Joey, who grinned at him and raised an envelope identical to his.

"Yeah, I figured you guys would want to go to that together," she smiled at him.

"Yeah, thank you!" Chandler said happily.

"No problem," She smiled at him. Then she looked at the bag in his hands. "Is this...?"

"Yup, that's your present," He said, handing her the bag. "But I feel like I should warn you, it's really not that - " He said, nervously.

"Wow! What... What is that?" She smiled at him.

"It's... ummm, it's just that I didn't really know what to bring you... so, I just brought whatever I thought you might like, and, y'know, you need another everyday towel, and, ummm, you drink a lot of coffee, and... Wow, this gift sucks." He blushed and she smiled fondly at him.

"I love it." She said softly and hugged him. He hugged her back, surprised.

"You... You do?" He said, shocked.

"I do. It's the best gift I got this Christmas. It's a very sweet gift," She smiled at him.

He stared at her in shock before starting to grin widely. "I'm... I'm glad you like it." He said, smiling.

"I do," she grinned at him and kissed his cheek. She then pulled away and smiled at him, before turning away to go to her room and put all the presents there.

He stared for a couple of minutes at her closed door, before turning away and putting all his gifts in a bag, grinning.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Wow, this took a long time to write, let me tell you. Wow, this might take long to read as well. My plan is to mostly make chapters like those, basically chapters that are based on episodes from the show, because that was my original plan. After a lot of time watching the show again and again, I felt that it's a shame that Monica and Chandler didn't get together earlier in the show, because in some moments that could have been nice. So this story was made.**

**Anyway, the only thing that helps me writing is reviews. It's simple as that, I need to know that people actually like this story before I work on it so much time.**

**I wanted to thank Mondler2014 and the guests reviewers for their great inspiring reviews.**

**Thank you so much for reading all this, and please let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed the long chapter :)**


	5. Not the dramatic kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Joey sat on a chair in his favorite coffee house, "Central Perk", near the orange couch. He was working on a list for things he needed for the 'new year's eve' party he is throwing, which is in four days. He was not a big fan of organization, unlike to maybe one of his good friends, Monica; but he gotta give it to her - when you like the subject, the organization related to it can be kind of fun.

"Eight packs of six pack beer," he muttered to himself, writing it down.

Near him, on the orange couch, sat Phoebe and Monica. They were talking about something and he didn't really paid that much attention.

"Five pizza trays," he continued with his list.

"Right Joey?" Phoebe suddenly asked him.

He lifted his head from his list and stared at her, blankly. "What?"

"Isn't that guy staring at Monica?" Phoebe asked. Joey gazed at the guy carefully, and clearly saw that he is staring at their direction. suddenly the guy called Gunther and told him few things that made him look at the guy strangely. The guy insisted and Gunther rolled his eyes and went behind the bar.

"I'm telling you, Phoebe, you are wrong this time. In fact, I'm almost certain that he was looking at you," Monica said to Phoebe. Phoebe just smiled to a spot behind Monica's back. Monica turned around and saw Gunther near her.

"This is from the gentleman in the bar," he said in boredom.

"He sent you coffee?" Joey chuckled.

"I told him that it's a weird thing to do, and that normally people don't do it, but he said that if she doesn't like coffee then it's not gonna work out anyway," Gunther shrugged. Monica smiled and took the cup, turning to smile at the guy. The guy grinned back.

"I told you! Huh, I was right!" Phoebe said, grinning widely.

"You were right," she smiled.

"What are you waiting for? Go talk to him!" Phoebe said, pressure in her voice.

"I... I don't know..." Monica said, with doubtful in her voice.

"Go!" Phoebe said.

"Fine, I will," Monica smiled and Phoebe grinned again. Joey returned to his list.

"Hum... Ice, definitely ice." He muttered to himself. Few minutes later, Rachel, who had a day off work, walked in, greeting everyone.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Hey," both Phoebe and Joey responded, Joey still not raising his head from his list.

"Hey, where is Monica?" Rachel asked.

"She is over there, at the bar, taking a phone number from a very cute guy," Phoebe smiled.

"Oooh, wow, way to go Monica," Rachel said, looking at her direction. Rachel then sat down and looked at Joey. "What are you doing, Joey?" She asked him.

"I am doing a list for stuff for the party," he answered, lifting his head to look at her.

"Oh, wow, I almost forgot about your party!" Rachel said, surprised.

Joey was slightly insulted, but he ignored it and smiled at her. "Believe me, it will be hard for you to forget it again if everything will go according to the plan."

"Wow, you actually have a list. So you're all organized about this," Rachel said, impressed.

"Yeah, no - lists helps everything to be more effective and arranged, so that the action will come out the best it could be," he told her, smirking. Joey might not be good with the words, but as an actor he is quite good with remembering lines.

"Wow, that is... really smart. Don't forget to tell Monica that I said so," she smiled at him, raising her eyebrow.

"You can tell her right now," he smiled, caught in the act.

"I will, just... not right now. Right now she is busy with the phase 'laugh at every joke the guy says'," Rachel smiled. Joey turned to look at Monica, and indeed, she was laughing right now, in a very convincing way. Usually he would buy that, but not after what Rachel just said.

"What?! You guys fake stuff like that?" Joey asked, shocked.

"We fake a lot of things," Rachel shrugged.

"I don't want to even start discussing about this," Joey said, upset. It's a subject which was discussed before, and it was a shock for Joey to realize that some girls fake thru the act. It always made him feel extremely insecure, so he always tried to avoid another discussion about that.

"Hello, children," Chandler walked in and smiled at them, before returning to look at a paper he had in his hands.

"Hey," they all smiled at him.

"Hey, Chan, what's that paper?" Joey asked him.

"It's a report I have to deliver 'till tomorrow." He rolled his eyes. "I usually finish those reports at work, but I wanted to come here and have a lunch with you guys," he smiled.

"Hey, guys," a happy and blushed Monica made her way to the couch.

"How'd it go?" Rachel asked her grinning.

"It actually went perfect! His name is Jeffrey, and he is a lawyer, but apparently he hates his job. And he is very funny and sweet, and it just went _well_," She grinned widely. Joey went back to pay most of his attention to his list. He tapped with his pen on the paper he wrote his list. Then a smile spreaded on his face.

"Hey, Chandler, what do you think about buying plenty party hats?" He grinned at Chandler's direction, his smile faded slowly when he saw the look on Chandler's face.

Chandler just simply looked sad, looking at his hands, sighing.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Joey looked at him worried. Chandler's eyes widened when he noticed that everyone's attention was on him.

"I... I don't think I feel that good. I'm gonna head home." He said shortly and got up. Joey shared some confused looks with the girls. Chandler rapidly went out of the coffee house, and everyone seemed really confused.

"What's with him?" Monica asked, concerned.

"I don't know... I think I'll go after him and check," Joey said and got up from the chair, grabbing his list and handing the pen to Monica. "Thanks for giving me the pen," he smiled at her shortly.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "When you talk to Chandler, let me know how that went, okay?" She said.

"Sure," he said while turning to the door and getting out of the coffee house.

* * *

He went into apartment 19, and saw Chandler sitting on the couch with a beer, staring blankly at the TV screen.

"Hey dude, what was all that about?" Joey asked him, confused.

"What was what?" Chandler asked him indifferent, not even turning to look at him.

"The whole... scene," Joey said, regretting his words when seeing his friend's face.

"Out of everything I _might_ have done, and retrospectively looking on every action I _made_, and... And pointing out on every trait you might find in me, I am _not_ the dramatic kind, and I did _not_ made a scene, okay?" He said, and he seemed more pissed than any other time Joey witnessed him. Joey looked at him, alarmed.

"I'm sorry, man... You weren't making a scene. You are right, you are not the dramatic kind of person. But seriously man, what's going on with you?" Joey said, worried.

"It's nothing really. I was stupid enough to think that I had a chance with someone, and... I wanna say that now I've learned my lesson." Chandler said quietly.

"Is this about a woman?" Joey asked him, confused.

"It always is, isn't it?" Chandler said, bitterly. He really wasn't in a good mood.

"Listen Chan, take things a little easier, no matter what happened, things could have get worse. Does this woman knows how you feel?" Joey asked.

"Oh hell no, that would make things much more complicated," Chandler shook his head, sighing.

"Then it's cool, man, you've had a wake up call. Listen, bottom line, any girl would be lucky to have'ya," Joey said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, you right, I've had a wake up call. That's okay, I had no chance with her anyway," Chandler said sighing.

"How hot is she?" Joey asked.

"The hottest I know," Chandler said sighing, again.

"Wait, do I know her? Because maybe you don't have a shot with her but I might," Joey smirked and Chandler rolled his eyes.

"You don't - " Chandler started speaking but got interrupted by the door which opened.

"Hey guys," Monica popped her head into their apartment from the hall. "Chandler, are you feeling better?" She asked with obvious concern.

"Yes, I'm... I'm better, I think," he said tentatively, and looked at the floor, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm glad you okay," Monica smiled at him, and his cheeks turned red while she closed the door, and suddenly Joey's eyes widened.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON - " Joey started yelling but Chandler quickly jumped from his place on the couch and hushed him.

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't you... Don't you say it, please," He yelled at him, panicking.

"You have a crush on Monica?!" Joey whispered, loudly.

"Like you said, it... It will never happened, I've had a wake up call, and... And it just doesn't matter anymore, Joey! So please, please, don't make a big deal out of it," Chandler practically begged him.

"But... But it is a big deal! I have to tell someone..." Joey said, upset.

"No, no, no you can't!" Chandler said in panic. "Listen, I might actually die if you'd tell someone," Chandler said quietly.

"You're overreacting, really! especially with you two, You've been very close during the years - " Joey started to say.

"It doesn't matter! It really _really_ doesn't matter. That's why... I don't want you to say anything... This whole thing is not relevant," Chandler said, harshly. Joey gazed at his best friend worried. It's probably the first time since they've met, that it seemed like the emotions is overwhelming his best friend. Chandler is a very rational person, he usually don't... Show his feelings like that.

"Listen man, I won't say anything. But are you sure it's not relevant?" Joey asked him.

"I'm sure. She deserves to be with someone... For her, someone on her league, and I am not that guy," Chandler said, sighing. Joey nodded, not wanting to embarrass him anymore. He tried to think about a way to cheer him up, and in that very second something dinged in his head, and... it was the oven.

"You know what that mean!" Joey smiled at him.

"I do," Chandler smiled a little smile, and looked a bit cheered up.

"Baywatch!" They both yelled together. They both sat on the couch, and Chandler suddenly looked at Joey, smiling a bit.

"Thanks, man," he said quietly.

"No problem, man," Joey smiled at him, and they both sat to watch their favorite show.

* * *

**Hey,**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed to this story and to London, darling, you guys are the best.**

**Do you think it's weird that I am now depressed for Chandler, because of something I wrote? It probably is weird; but well, I just _love _this guy.**

**Well, anyway, as always, I hope you liked it and I hope you'd review!**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Countdown to happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Monica was cooking and Ross and Chandler sat in her living-room.

"Hey Mon, how was your date last night?" Monica lifted her head from the cooking book she got as a Christmas gift from Chandler, and saw Joey entering her apartment.

"It went great!" She grinned. "He was really sweet and we had the best time!"

"I gotta get to work," Ross got up.

"Me too!" Chandler said nervously, going rapidly after Ross.

"But wait, Chandler, you don't work on Fridays - " Joey started, but stopped when the door closed behind Chandler.

Joey sighed loudly, and Monica looked at him confused. He seemed like he is thinking deeply into whether he should say what he thinks. He then looked at her. "I am risking the friendship with my best friend in order for him to be happy," Joey said, shaking. "It's the most stupid thing I could possibly do... And it would take him years to forgive me, if that, but I can't watch him feeling like the way he feels," Joey said firmly. "If things go wrong, I hope he'll be able to see that I did it because I care too much about him," Joey sighed.

"Joey, what happened? You're starting to freak me out," she said worried.

"When I tell you what I'm about to, I want you to know that I'm not expecting you to do something about it, just... Consider more carefully actions you do, in order to make it easier for him to move on," he said carefully and Monica nodded. She looked at him, tense, and Joey cleared his throat.

"Monica, Chandler... has a problem," Joey said tentatively. She looked at him, shocked. "He likes you, and... Not so much in a friendly way anymore." Joey sighed.

"What? Are you... Are you sure?" She asked him, alarmed.

"Oh, I'm sure." He said. She probably looked weird because he hurried to say, "Listen, I don't know what you think when I tell you this, but let me just say - he is not Ross, he didn't like... fell madly in love with you," he chuckled nervously. "He is Chandler, he is too insecure to even think that," he smiled a bit. "But he likes you, and it hurts him that you don't," he said shortly. "Wait," he said before she had a chance to say something. "Remember what I said before, I'm not expecting you to do something," he said firmly, and she looked at him, upset. "Just... make it easier on him, because you're not doing it right now," he said, shrugging. She tried to say something, but he stopped her again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I can't discuss it with you, I am already the worst friend in the world," Joey said sadly and quickly left her apartment.

"But, But, But..." She wanted to scream, or to break down. She collapsed to the couch and started to cry hysterically. It's was just _way_ to much to handle.

Why was she crying? He is the one that got hurt repeatedly. She felt an uncontrol sadness in her chest and just cried harder every time she thought about him. He was always so sweet to her. He was the nicest person she knew, and he was so kind. And he was definitely, _definitely_ the funniest person she knew. She just didn't want to think that she'd hurt him that much.

* * *

She went down to Central Perk that afternoon, and she was surprised to see the whole gang there. She greeted them, glancing at Chandler shortly. He seemed fine, joking and talking to everyone as usual, and maybe Joey is right, he is not the kind of guy who falls madly in love. She preferred him that way, to be honest. Monica sat on the chair with the table in the side, near Chandler, who sat on the couch with Phoebe and Joey.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, but it was then when she realized how real it is, when she saw the pain in his eyes. Her heart ached, and she looked at the floor, almost not hearing Rachel talking to her.

"Mon!" Rachel said loudly, and Monica looked at her, surprised.

"What?" She asked.

"I was just asking you if you're bringing Jeffrey to Joey and Chandler's party," Rachel smiled at her.

"Ummm... Yeah," she said and grimaced when she saw Joey's face. He shook his head as saying that she made a mistake. She looked at Chandler briefly but he just stared at the floor.

She couldn't help it, she had to wake him up. "Chandler, are you okay?" She asked him quietly. He looked up at her.

"I'm... I'm fine. Why... Why wouldn't I be?" He asked her, confused.

"No reason, just that you seem a bit off today," she smiled at him.

"I'm fine... Thank you though," he smiled and she smiled back.

She needs to talk to Joey. "I just realized I didn't turn off the oven," she said shortly, looking at Joey with a meaningful glance. "I'm gonna go up and turn it off," she walked out of the coffee house, begging Joey in her mind to follow.

"I'm coming with you," Joey announced and Monica nodded slowly. They both left the coffee house.

"Does he suspects anything?" Monica asked Joey.

Joey gazed back into the coffee house. "No, he barely noticed."

"Joey... I broke Chandler!" Monica said, upset.

"You did not... And even if you did, It's not your fault," Joey said and Monica grimaced. "Listen, tomorrow is my new years eve party, and you're bringing Jeffrey, right? Well, it's your chance to see if this is going somewhere," he said, not saying what she knew he wanted to say.

* * *

New years eve came quickly and Monica started panicking.

She was awake at least two hours, trying to figure out what to do, before she finally managed to fall asleep. It would be lying to say that she is trying to think whether or not she wants to continue dating Jeffrey. It was really just thoughts of whether or not she should get involved with Chandler. It can turn out really good - It can be a nice, fun and fresh relationship, and it always fun to date someone who is also your friend, but what if it won't work out? How will she be able to take it?

She spend most of the day trying to figure out what to wear and how to end it with Jeffrey.

She found in her closet a nice black dress, so she had one thing less to worry about. Now it was just the Jeffrey thing.

She tried to reach him by the phone the whole afternoon, but he wasn't at home. She didn't have his address, so she had no place to go to. She really didn't know what to do, she didn't want to break up with the guy in new years eve, but she also felt like it's not fair towards Jeffrey to continue dating him when she has so many thoughts about another guy. And she _definitely_ had _a lot_ of thoughts about another guy.

He was her best friend! He was Chandler! He was always sweet and smart and funny, and honestly she always had the best fun with him. And he was always so nice to her, saying the right things, comforting her when needed. Does it worth risking?

She rolled her eyes, upset. She obviously just need someone that will advise her. Usually she prefers to talk about stuff like that with the girls, but since they don't know about the whole thing it won't be very smart. She needs to find Joey.

She walked across the hall to apartment 19 and knocked on the door. "Joey...?" She asked, tentatively.

"Hey, Joey's not here," Chandler opened the door, smiling at her.

"Hey Chandler," she smiled at him.

"Hey, come on in," he opened the door for her, smiling.

"Thanks," she smiled and got in. Chandler closed the door behind her. She looked around her and smiled, "preparing the apartment for the party?"

"Oh, yeah, Joey is actually went to the grocery to buy more beer," he chuckled gesturing to the three boxes of beer in the living room.

"Yeah, it seems like you have a lack of that," she smiled and he nodded, chuckling.

"So, what do you need from Joey?" He asked her.

"I need an... Advice from him," she said, tentatively.

"You need an advice from Joey? My god, what happened to you that you need an advice from him?" Chandler chuckled.

"He is the only one who knows, so... Yeah," she shifted uncomfortably.

"Can I help you with it?" He asked her in a bit of concern.

She smiled at his concern. "Oh, it's not that kind of problem... It's a problem that a good solution for it might make me really happy," she said slowly, considering her words.

"Well... That is good. Happy is... Important," he smiled, and seemed a bit confused.

"Chandler, can I ask you a question?" She said, tentatively.

"Yeah, sure," he said, concentrating on her words.

"Say, do you think that friends can go out without it turning all... Dramatic and bad?" She asked him, smiling when his eyes widened.

He recovered fairly quickly, to be honest. "I think... I think that it depends on who the friends are... It really depends on how good of a friends they are," he smiled. "You can tell that it would work if, umm, they started to be friends before the romantic interest was there," he smiled at her, and her chest warmed. It was weird, because he didn't say it, but she could actually feel that he is referring to them. "Is that what you needed from Joey?" He asked her, smirking.

She chuckled, impressed from his special talent in ruining emotional moments.

"It's a general thought, really," she smiled. "I'm gonna go, but thank you Chandler, you helped me a lot," she smiled at him.

"Sure, no problem," he smiled too.

She walked outside towards the exit, turning back to him suddenly. "By the way, it's not why I need Joey, I have other people on this list," she smiled at him and he grinned at her.

She closed the door behind her and smiled to herself. That was all the advice she needed.

* * *

Things started to go wrong pretty quickly after that.

Jeffrey knocked on her door at 9 pm, and she opened the door, smiling.

"Oh my god, you look... Amazing," Jeffrey said in appreciation.

"Thank you, you look good too," Monica smiled at him, but felt bad. "Listen, Jeffrey, we... We need to talk," she said, sadly.

"Oh, that's never good," his smile faded.

She can't do it to him. She can't, that is... Cruel. That is cruel to invite someone to a new years eve party in which he doesn't know anyone, then break up with him 2 minutes before the party. She should wait with that.

"Ummm... Listen, I just wanted to... Know, that... That it's not weird for you. Y'know, to come to a party full of strangers and stuff," she smiled at him, trying to hide the disappointment in her heart.

"Oh, no, that's okay, I know you," he smiled softly at her.

"Yeah you do," she smiled in reluctance, getting up quickly.

* * *

It was 11:20 pm, and Monica was not happy. Chandler was sitting in the corner and drinking a beer ever since he saw Jeffrey and her, and Monica felt awful because of that. Jeffrey was chatting happily with Phoebe, and she decided to look for a solution to this mess.

She walked towards Joey, who stood near a blonde girl.

"How you doin'?" Joey smiled at the girl and she chuckled.

"Hey, Joe!" Monica called him.

"I'll be right with you," Joey smiled to the girl and went to Monica.

"Hey, Joe, did you invite even _some_ male guests to this party?" She asked him, referring to the fact that at least 40 of the guests where girls.

"Sure I did! There is your date, and Chandler, and Ross, and some random guys the girls brought with them," he smiled and she chuckled. "How is it going for you?" Joey asked, concerned.

"Not the best," she grimaced. "Say, what is the best way to break up with a guy on new years?" She asked, frowning.

"You just do it as quickly as you can, so the guy will have an opportunity to recover. Mon, this place is filled with girls, he will be fine," Joey assured her, taking a sip from his beer.

"Okay, that's what I'll do. Thanks Joey," she said, and walked towards Jeffrey. She stopped in her place when she saw Phoebe laughing really hard on something that Jeffrey said. She and the girls had a theory about phases you do when you try to impress a guy, and she thought that she recognized the phase where you laugh at everything the guy say in what Phoebe was doing.

"Phoebe, can I talk to you for a sec?" Monica smiled to herself.

"Yeah, sure," Phoebe walked to her, and they walked away from him. He went to get a beer.

"Pheebs, are you... Hitting on my date?" She chuckled.

"Ummmm..." She blushed. "Listen, I wasn't gonna do anything, I just don't want to have no one to kiss at midnight! He just seemed alone and in the corner and I just started to talk to him and there are no men in this party!" Phoebe said upset and Monica smiled at her, grabbing her arm.

"Pheebs! Pheebs, it's okay. I... I don't think that it's gonna work between us, but if you can... Ummm, be there for him, after I... deliver the news, that would be great," Monica said tentatively.

"Why? What happened?" Phoebe asked her, surprised.

"If things will go the way I hope they will, you'll know," Monica smiled at her.

"Fine, I'll wait," Phoebe smiled. "You only went out once, I think he'll be fine," Phoebe smiled.

"I hope so," Monica nodded. "Just let me ask you something - would you came on to him and do stuff if I wouldn't catch you?" She asked her confused.

"No, I will never do that to a friend... Again," she said sheepishly and Monica raised her eyebrow. "Look, I might push it 'till it is almost a cheat on, but I wouldn't cross the line between a cheat and, well... Not a cheat," Phoebe said firmly and Monica nodded.

"Hey! Everyone!" They suddenly heard a tap on a glass and they turned to look at Joey, who tapped on a glass. "Listen, just wanted to say that it is now 11:30 pm, midnight is in half an hour as we can say about the year of 1995," he grinned. "Please continue," he said.

Monica glanced at Chandler and her heart ached when she saw how alone he was.

"You are right though," Monica nodded. "We only went out once so it shouldn't be that much hard on him. Do you... Do you think he likes you...In a romantic way?" Monica asked Phoebe.

"I think that there is a chance he is," Phoebe nodded.

"And do you like him?" Monica asked her.

"I... I think I do," Phoebe smiled.

"Good. That is... Really good," Monica said with a bit of relief in her voice. "I'll go talk to him... Be around so you'd be able to console him," Monica said, already feeling uncomfortable with what she is about to do. Phoebe nodded. Monica walked slowly towards Jeffrey, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," she said.

"It's okay..." He said tentatively.

"Look, I wanna be as honest as I can, because you deserve it. Something happened in the past few days, that caused me to be emotionally unavailable, and I am sorry," she said and Jeffrey sighed, clearly disappointed. "You are a great guy," she smiled to him. "And you deserve to be with a great person who has all the interest in the world in you, and I want you to believe me when I say it - it's really _really_ not because of you," Monica smiled at him and he sighed again.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out with us," he said sighing and she nodded, putting her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry too, but you're a great guy, you'll find someone else," Monica grinned at him.

He raised his gaze to look her in the eyes, and smiled slowly. "Will it be too weird if I'll... Ask out your friend Phoebe?" He smiled and she chuckled.

"Not for me," she smiled and they hugged. "I just want you to know... I really liked you, I wasn't faking it... You know that, right?" She smiled at him.

"I know that," he smiled. "I really liked you too, it was really fun going out with you... Twice," he smiled and she nodded and hugged him again. She slowly turned around and walked towards Rachel who was talking to Ross, patting Phoebe on the arm when she passed near her. Phoebe smiled at her.

"Hey guys," she smiled at Ross and Rachel, who sat by the counter.

"Hey Mon," Rachel smiled at her and Ross smiled at her too.

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked them.

"Yeah, it's 11:40. Almost midnight! Where is Jeffrey?" Rachel asked her.

"Oh, it... It didn't work out between us," she said sadly.

"Ohh, I'm sorry Mon," Ross said quietly.

"Oh no, that's fine," Monica smiled. "Well, enjoy the rest of the evening," she smiled at them. She walked to the corner where Chandler sat on a plastic chair and drank beer.

"Hey," she grinned at him.

"Hey," he raised his gaze to look at her and smiled lightly at her.

"You were pretty quiet tonight," Monica smiled at him sadly.

"I... I'm not in a great mode, to be honest," he said tentatively and she looked at him, sad.

"Yeah... I can see that," she smiled sadly at him and sat down slowly near him on the floor.

"No, come on, you can sit on the chair," he said quietly and got up from his chair and gestured for her to sit.

"Come sit on the floor with me," she grinned at him and he smiled and sat next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. She looked up at him when he did it, and she saw a smile on his face. It made her feel so good to see his smile.

"It's almost 10 minutes 'till midnight, don't you wanna go and be with your date before the midnight kiss?" He asked her, sheepishly.

"I wanna be with you at midnight," she said and didn't explained further. He grinned at her and they just sat like this, leaning on each other and grinning. Monica gazed further to Jeffrey and Phoebe, and they really seemed like they get along. She was happy that things are good. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy this moment. It was fun, being in this embrace with Chandler. He stroked her arm and she felt goosebumps from his touch. It was such a good feeling.

It felt like they've been like this for a long time, but apparently they were like this for nine minutes, because Joey announced the countdown from 60. They ignored it for 50 seconds at least, but eventually none of them could ignore the subject that floated between them the whole evening.

"10!" everyone yelled. Monica looked up at Chandler and saw that he is looking at her too, in a sheepish grin.

"9!" "Say, do you wanna...?" He said but didn't finish the sentence.

"8!" "Yeah?" She asked him, her heart beating fast.

"7!" "Do you wanna... Y'know, ummm," he muttered, embarrassed.

"6!" She tried to think about what to do next.

"5!" It was obvious for her what he wanted to do, right?

"4!" And even if it's not what he means, he won't protest if she'll kiss him.

"3!" If Joey is right, then he likes her. He should be fine with her kissing him.

"2!" Okay then, she is doing it. He totally gave up, though. He doesn't even look at her.

"1!" She pulled him closer and framed his face, grinning at him. "Happy new year, Chandler," she said and leaned in to kiss him.

It didn't took long enough before she felt him kissing her back, and she just relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

It simply felt wonderful.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Oh my god, I had such a great time writing this. I hope you'll have a nice time reading it!**

**I pretty much have the next chapter written, so just review and let me know what you think and I'll post the next one :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Finding out

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Chandler sank into the kiss, amazed.

_I'm kissing Monica. I'm... I'm kissing Monica._

She deepened the kiss, and he responded eagerly.

_I'm kissing Monica. I'm... I'm kissing Monica._

He didn't really noticed what he's doing. His hands found their way to her hair, and her hands made a circle around his neck, and he just couldn't help but to think the same thing.

_I'm kissing Monica. I'm... I'm kissing Monica._

She pulled away, slowly, grinning at him widely. He was wordless, but he knew that she is waiting for him to say something; she kissed him, and it was the most amazing kiss he had. He can make the effort and say something.

"Ummm..." He said, and she raised her eyebrow and smiled at him, waiting that he'll say something. "Ummm..." He said again, and felt like he's not able to say anything else.

"Yeah?" She chuckled, smiling fondly at him.

"Umm, don't you like... have a date?" Chandler smiled sheepishly and she grinned at him.

"Will you be my date?" She asked him.

"Yeah!" Chandler said without thinking.

"Then I do have a date," she grinned at him. He felt a weird warmth in his chest, and he felt like the butterflies in his stomach are actually eating him from inside, and it was the best feeling he ever felt.

He smiled at her. "You have _no_ idea how happy I am to hear you say that," Chandler grinned.

"I think I have some idea," she smiled at him. "I mean, I'm almost certain that I feel the same way," she smiled at him and he grinned back at her.

"Say, you mind if I'll... kiss you again?" he smiled shyly.

"I'd _love_ you to, but can you think of a place we can do it where my brother can't see us and get crazily mad?" She smiled at him.

"I think I can find a place like that," he grinned. They both got up and looked around, searching for Ross.

"There he is... He is making out with Rachel near the counter," Monica gestured towards them.

"God bless Rachel for distracting him," Chandler grinned and Monica chuckled. He grabbed her hand, and gently and quietly pulled her to his room. He closed the door rapidly and she lit the lights. When she turned around, he pulled her towards him and kissed her, eagerly. He could feel her smile before she deepened the kiss.

Chandler felt his stomach almost hurt from the feelings he felt while he kissed her. But it was still, the greatest thing to feel.

He pulled away this time, in order to breathe. She smiled softly at him and kept his gaze. It was wonderful to hold her in his arms and to smile at her without it feeling embarrassing.

Couple of minutes later she looked away, turning to sit on his bed, and pulled him with her. "So... You like me?" She smiled at him and he chuckled.

"Joey told you?" He asked her, smiling.

"I know you didn't want him to, but he wanted to help you," she smiled softly at him, running her hand through his hair.

"If things would have turn out differently... In a bad way," he said and she smiled fondly at him, "I would probably hate him. But right now... I like him almost as much as I like you," he grinned widely and she chuckled, kissing him again.

She pulled away suddenly, and looked very sad. "I am so sorry I made you feel so bad this past few weeks," she said sadly.

He smiled at her. "It's nothing. I'd go for a year of that to get to this moment," he grinned at her and she grinned back, her eyes sparkling.

"You are so sweet," she smiled fondly at him, stroking his cheek. He enjoyed her warm touch and smiled.

"So..." He said tentatively. "It's over with you and Jeffrey?" He asked her.

"Yeah... Don't get me wrong, I liked him," he grimaced and she chuckled, her hand stroking his cheek. "He is dating Phoebe now, by the way. Besides, I realized that every quality I liked in him you had, and in bigger intensity," she smiled fondly at him and he grinned at her, kissing her again. This felt too good to be true for him.

The door opened and Joey got in. They both broke the kiss and jumped in surprise.

"Oh, would you look at that," Joey smirked.

They both smiled at him, and looked a bit alarmed from the interruption.

"Am I the greatest matchmaker in the world or what?" Joey said smirking. Monica grinned at him and Chandler smiled, but rolled his eyes.

"You told her, even though you promised you wouldn't tell," he reminded him.

"Yeah, and it worked out okay, didn't it?" Joey smiled and Monica grinned, taking Chandler's hand and smiling at him.

"Yeah, okay," Chandler said and looked reconciled, he then smiled at Monica and kissed her cheek, and she grinned.

"I still owe you a thank you," she smiled at Joey. "Thank you for telling me," she smiled.

"I knew you would be able to handle it," Joey smiled at her. "You guys are sickeningly sweet," Joey smiled at them, and they grinned back. "I actually came because they're starting to ask questions about you guys," Joey said, and they looked worried.

"They are?" Chandler asked, concerned, and Joey nodded.

"Do you want to just confess?" Monica asked him. "I mean, we just kissed a bit, we didn't really do anything," she said to him, stroking his cheek.

"Yeah, fine, I guess. Your brother will kill me though," he pointed out and she grinned.

"Please, Ross is a _paleontologist_. You can totally take him," Monica smiled at him.

"Huh! Right," Joey chuckled. They both looked at him and he shifted in his place uncomfortably. "Look buddy, in the worst case, I'll protect you," Joey said and Chandler nodded.

"Fine, let's do it," he smiled softly at her. She grinned at him. They kept holding their hands as they walked out of Chandler's room after Joey.

"There you are! What were you doing in Chandler's room... Oh," Rachel understood quickly. She quickly gazed at Ross, who looked alarmed.

"Were you...? Were you...?" Ross asked, shocked. They both nodded at him slowly. Ross' eyes widened. "Oh, you were. you were. Okay, you are a dead man," Ross said, angry.

Chandler turned pale and Monica got pissed. "Stop it Ross," she said, annoyed.

"No Monica, stay out of it, it's none of your business!" Ross said pissed. he soon regretted his words, though. Chandler looked surprised from his statement, Rachel put her head in her hands, Phoebe looked a bit pissed for some reason and Joey looked alarmed.

"How is it none of _my_ business?! It's much more _my_ business than yours!" She said pissed.

"Look, it has nothing to do with you. He fooled around with my sister. A decent guy doesn't do that!" Ross yelled.

"You fooled around with my mother," Chandler said quietly. Everyone looked at him.

"And I was really sorry about it, I apologized like a hundred times," Ross said, uncomfortable that the subject came up.

"Look, I'm really really sorry, man, but I'm not gonna apologize. Being with your sister was one of the greatest things I experienced. She is amazing," he said and then turned to look at Monica. "You're... You're amazing," he smiled sheepishly to Monica. She grinned at him and he felt warmth in his chest, again. Around them, their friends smiled. Rachel had her hand on her heart, Phoebe smiled and Joey grinned at them. Even Ross seemed a bit warming up to the idea.

"You are so sweet," Monica grinned and hugged him. Rachel gave Ross' hand a pat, as saying that he should calm down.

"Fine, just don't do it near me," he said, calmer, and rolled his eyes. "Wow, this is so weird," he grimaced.

"Thanks!" Chandler said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, Ross, I'm gonna say it once, but _you are_ dating one of my best friends," Monica said.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Does it bothers you? I thought you really liked us," Rachel said, confused.

"I really _really_ like you guys! but sometimes it's just... Weird," Monica said tentatively. Chandler nodded, recalling few times that it was... weird for her. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she relaxed to his embrace, sighing.

Rachel seemed slightly insulted. "I can't believe that you think that me and Ross are weird."

"Okay, first of all, you guys are thinking that about me and Chandler right now, and second of all, Well... I don't know Rach, it was quite weird sometimes to walk in on you... Doing stuff," Monica said, uncomfortable.

"Okay! On this happy note I think we can announce my party as 'over'," Joey said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Great party, Joey," Phoebe smiled at him and Joey smiled back.

"Yeah, I _loved _your party," Monica smiled to Joey before grinning at Chandler.

"I am convinced that your party won't be soon forgotten," Chandler grinned too.

Joey grinned at them, then turning to look at Ross and Rachel.

"Nice party, Joe," Rachel said, still irritated at the argument they had.

"Yeah, I had fun," Ross muttered tiredly.

"Mon, where are you sleeping today?" Rachel asked Monica.

"Yeah, where?" Ross raised his eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"I... I think I'll sleep at my place tonight," she said to Chandler and he nodded. They did today more than what he hoped for in his wildest dreams, that's enough for now.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you in the morning," he said to her quietly and smiled at her. She grinned at him and stood on her toes to kiss him, but when the kiss lasted to long Ross cleared his throat. Monica pulled away and smiled at Chandler before she rolled her eyes at Ross. The three of them went out of the apartment and closed the door behind them.

Chandler gasped, falling slowly on the couch.

"You had a interesting day, didn't you?" Phoebe grinned at him.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," he said, grinning widely. "A day to remember."

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad you like this story! It made me feel so good to read your thoughts about the story.**

**It feels so great to write Mondler moments! Those two are so fun to write, I hope it's fun to read as much.**

**I have the next chapter written, BTW, I am just an insecure person who needs to know that you like it so far before I publish the next one. So review! :)**

****Thanks for reading.****

**I wanted to thank personally for those who reviewed to my last chapter -**

**Mondler2014- First of all thank you so much for reviewing to all the chapters I wrote so far, it's always nice to read your opinions and your support! Thank you! BTW, I recently read your profile, and I think your initiative is wonderful. Good luck with that! I'm happy you've found my stories good for this list!**

**soligblomma- Thank you! I actually planned from the start to do it on new years eve, because it fit my image of their get together. I'm really glad you liked the way I wrote it; I actually didn't plan to hurt Jeffrey, my intent was that he is a nice guy.**

**OldMondlerLover- Thank you! I am really happy that you carried on with my story. I'm happy you liked the countdown, I tried really hard to write it as good as I could, because it was an important part of their get together.**

**mondlerstwangel- Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it!**

**MeganLucy26- Thank you! I'm really happy you liked it! Hope you liked this chapter as much :)**

**Guest- Thank you! I'm happy you liked it, and I also hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**Guest- Thank you! I'm happy you liked my story, and yeah, I wanted Jeffrey to have someone, because I pictured him as a nice guy.**

**You guys are the best!**


	8. Pick a side

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Rachel walked in to her apartment with her very disappointed friend and her pissed off boyfriend.

"I really think this is wrong, Monica, Chandler was never good with relationships - " Ross started to say.

"Just stay out of my life, Ross!" Monica groaned, frustrated. She walked rapidly to her room and slammed the door.

Rachel sighed; what a disappointing end to such a great night. "Ross, honey, you should calm down. They are both adults, they can decide for themselves," Rachel said, quietly.

"But this is wrong, Rachel, how can you not see it?! They will have a great time in the next few months, and then problems will start and it could make so many problems to our group!" Ross claimed, upset.

"Don't be so selfish! It's about them and about what is comfortable for them, it's not about us! It really is none of our business. And why do you care so much, anyway? If he is such a bad guy, why are you friends with him?" Rachel asked and Ross sighed.

"He is not a bad guy. Really. He is actually a great guy, It's just... Well, if they will break up, I'll be obliged to choose a side, and of course I'll pick my sister! It's just that... I don't wanna lose Chandler," Ross said quietly and Rachel smiled at him, fondly.

"Ross, if we'll break up Monica will have to choose a side," she said in a sad tone.

"But honey, we won't break up," Ross said surely.

"I don't want us to break up either, honey," she smiled. "But it's a possibility, and think how hard it will be for Monica," she smiled sadly.

"Oh, god, I never thought about it... And you guys are so close too, it will be awful for her!" Ross sounded shocked.

"Yeah... Why don't you just talk to her? Tell her how you feel..." Rachel smiled softly.

Ross nodded. "You right, that's what I should do," Ross smiled slowly. He then got up and knocked tentatively on Monica's door. A minute after she opened, and she looked confused "Monica, can we talk?" Ross asked.

Monica raised her eyebrow, but after a minute she nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure," she said, and walked after him to the couch.

Rachel suddenly felt like she is intruding their moment. "Do you guys want me to go?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"No, that's okay," Monica smiled at her slightly.

"Yeah honey, stay," Ross smiled and she could see in his smile that he wants her to stay with him.

"Okay, good," she smiled and sat on the couch near Ross.

"Listen, Mon, I'm sorry I acted the way I did... It's just that... Well, umm, I love you both, and, umm, if you break up, I... ummm, I'll have a problem because I love you both... I'll pick you, obviously, but, y'know... He is a good friend of mine, and... Y'know..." Ross muttered, sheepishly.

"I didn't know that you feel that way," Monica smiled a reconciled smile.

"I do, and... Please try to understand, I don't hate Chandler. It's just a weird... Weird place to be in," he muttered.

Monica smiled at him. "It's good to know that you don't hate him; He'll be happy to hear that. And... Well, I won't be expecting you to pick a side..." She smiled at his doubt. "I won't! Really! I didn't expect you guys to pick a side with Kip, even though he was Chandler's roommate, and, well, it was awkward. But still! You did it because you wanted to, I didn't ask you to," she said, and Ross looked at her in a weird gaze. "What?" She asked him, smiling at his glance.

"Mon, are you... Are you happy?" Ross asked her slowly.

She grinned at him, her eyes actually sparkling. "Happier than I was in a long time."

"Then... You should date him if you are," he smiled at her and she grinned at him, getting up to hug him.

They broke apart after a minute and she grinned at him. "Thank you, Ross," she said, smiling. "By the way, Rach, your relationship was kinda weird for me at start, but it's different now; you guys are really cute," Monica grinned at her and Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, Monica. And I just wanted to say - Prepare yourself for a _big_ girls talk, because I wanna know everything, and I'm pretty sure Phoebe is kinda curious as well," Rachel smiled at Monica and Monica grinned at her.

"You got it," she grinned. "I'm kinda tired though, I think I'm gonna go to sleep," Monica smiled at them and slowly got up. They both smiled at her.

"Goodnight Mon," Ross and Rachel both said to her, smiling at her.

"Goodnight guys," Monica grinned and went to her room and closed the door, quietly.

Rachel grinned at Ross and hugged him. "Way the go, honey, that was very mature of you," she smiled at him and kissed him.

"Thank you for talking me into it, Rach, I couldn't do it without you," he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you did it," and it was true, she was really happy that he did it, for two reasons. One is the really obvious one, it's never nice when siblings fight, especially not over something as love and dating. But the second reason and the main reason for Rachel, even though it wasn't nice to admit it, was that if things would have continue being bad between Monica and Ross, then it was expected from her to make a choice between them, and she really didn't wanted to. "Let's go to bed, okay?" She grinned at Ross and he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I would _love_... that," he grinned and she kissed him, smiling, before they both went to her room and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Long authors note (felt like I should warn you)**

**I thought that they went a little light with Ross' reaction in the series. We are talking about Ross, he is not just an ordinary protective big brother. But still - he is not a crazy jealous guy, he has a reason to be pissed. Usually ;)**

**Anyway, I need to be honest with you guys. My original plan was to continue with this story, and I have a lot more chapters planned (My original idea was to see how it would be if Mondler were actually a thing in earlier seasons, because it could be a nice twist to some chapters, so in a way, my original plan is starting right now). It's quite hard to do chapters that are based on episodes from the show (but obviously different, it's not a rip off), but I like it, and it's quite fun for me. You can take chapter 4 in this story for an example for what I mean. But this could be a possible ending point, so if you feel like I should stop now and do some other stories then I'll be happy to know.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what are your thoughts about this chapter and whether or not you think I should continue.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed chapter 7:**

**MagenLucy26 - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the review!**

**KaitlinHBK - I'm really glad you like it that much :) Thank you very much!**

**Phoebe - I'm really glad you like this story! It doesn't matter when you read it as long as you do, for me :) I'm glad you liked 'London, darling', it means a lot to me! And I'm really glad you like this story too. Thank you very much for the review!**

**guest - Thank you very much, and thank you for reviewing to most of the chapters in this story.**

**Mondler2014 - Thank you! I actually did it because I figured Chandler would be ready to do so. He had few weeks of facing his feelings for Monica, and in a way, Joey knew, so he knew how others will react. I think that the main reason they hid their relationship for so long was because they enjoyed it a lot. Anyway thank you very much!**

**monica - Thank you! It wasn't the last chapter, neither is this one, no matter what I'll do with this story I'll end it properly :)**

**OldMondlerLover - Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Thank you for reviewing! I had a nice time reading the reviews!**


	9. Top of the world

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends. This chapter is slightly based on the song "top of the world" by the Carpenters, which is a great song by the way. I don't own it either.

Chandler opened the door of the restaurant for Monica to get out, then he went out himself, smiling. "So, I guess I have a competition?" he asked when they went out to the very cold street. In the end of their very nice date, the waiter slipped a note to Monica with his number on it, and an invitation to call him.

"Not a close one," Monica grinned at him and kissed his cheek.

"At least that," he grinned and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. It was so nice to feel so cold on this typical January evening, yet to feel so warm inside. She always made him feel the weirdest feelings.

"So... I had fun tonight," Monica grinned at him.

"Yeah, it was a great third date," Chandler agreed, smiling softly at her.

They walked another couple of blocks quietly, leaning on each other and enjoying the moment before they reached their building.

They went up the stairs to their apartments, and Chandler groaned, annoyed. "Hey, Mon, can you remind me something later?" He said, gasping.

"Sure, what?" She smiled at him.

"Remind me to move," he said annoyed from all the stairs and she chuckled.

"I don't know... I kinda like the fact that my date lives across the hall from me," she grinned.

He smiled at her and stroked her cheek gently before he went to his apartment door and looked at her. "Joey has a date, he won't be here tonight. Do you want to come over?" He asked tentatively and she grinned.

"I'd love to," she grinned and he leaned in to kiss her softly and shortly before he pulled away and grinned widely. He opened the door and they both got in, smiling. He walked towards the couch and pulled her gently with him. She walked after him, happy, and they both sat on the couch. She grinned suddenly. "You know, I had a great time tonight," she smiled.

"Yeah, you said that already," he grinned.

"Well... I did have a good time," she smiled.

"I'm glad you had a good time. I had a blast, but honestly, You can take me anywhere, and as long as it's with you I'll have fun," he smiled and she grinned.

"Oh, yeah? Do you wanna go shopping with me tomorrow?" She asked him, smiling.

"Oh, god no! We need to establish some ground rules, don't you think?" He said, alarmed, and she laughed.

"I'm going to say it again, and it's not completely just to annoy you, but I had a great time tonight," she smiled and he grinned.

"You don't annoy me," he stroked her cheek. "I had a great time too," he grinned and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss lasted longer then he expected, and she started to kiss him back more passionately. She pulled away, gasping, and grinned at him. He smiled and raised his eyebrow.

"Joey is away tonight, you say?" She asked him, grinning.

"Oh hell yeah. I'll kick him out if he'll be back earlier," he grinned.

"Good," she laughed. He got up slowly, handing her a hand to get up. She took his hand and they both walked slowly to his room. He closed the door behind them and pulled her gently to his bed. She grinned, leaning in and kissed him. They both sank into the kiss, before they fell slowly to his bed, enjoying the moment. She started to unbutton his shirt, before she heard him sighing. She stopped, confused. "What's wrong?" She asked him quietly, and he just sighed again.

"I'm... Umm, y'know, I'm just... I'm nervous as hell," he said, smiling nervously, and she smiled at him fondly.

"It's okay... It's not like it's the first time you do it, right?" She stroked his cheek, smiling softly.

"It sure feels like it," he smiled tentatively.

"I'm nervous too... But I also know that it will be great, as much as anything else was with you," she smiled softly and he grinned, leaning in to kiss her. He felt a weird good feeling in his chest during the kiss, a feeling that he didn't recognized.

* * *

It was around 5 am, and Chandler held Monica in his arms. They were both wide awake and grinning widely.

Monica looked up at him, stroking his chest and grinned at him widely. "Well, _you_ certainly had _nothing_ to worry about," she smiled at him. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to fall asleep after that," she grinned.

"I'm glad you had a good time," he grinned widely, stroking her hair.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea!" She grinned widely, lifting her head to look at him.

"Well, I'm glad, and I had a blast too," he grinned. "I'm not tired though... Do you wanna...?" He said, smiling in mischievousness. She smiled at him, but then her eyes started to sparkle and she grinned widely. "what?" He asked her, smiling.

"I think I have a better idea," she grinned.

"What could be a better idea than sex?" Chandler asked, confused.

"How about... Watching the sunrise from the roof?" She asked him, raising her eyebrow.

"But it's freezing cold..." He said doubtfully.

"We'll bring blankets and warm clothing. Come on! It'll be fun!" She grinned, getting up and pulling him with her.

"But... But it's 5 in the morning, Mon," he didn't seem so happy with the idea.

"But _you_ are not tired, you said so yourself," she reminded him, smiling, and went out of his room to the living room. "Hey, do you think I'll catch an Pneumonia if I'll go and take a shower?" She asked the not-so-happy Chandler who walked out of her room.

"No, we'll dry you good before that... Thing, that you wanna do. Go ahead and take a shower, I'll take one after you," he said and she nodded and went into the bathroom. While she showered he folded some blankets and warm clothing for her crazy plan. She went out after 10 minutes, covered with a towel. She grinned at the pile of clothing he made from her clothes.

"So efficacious... Thank you," she smiled and kissed him on the lips shortly.

"You're welcome," he smiled back. "I'm gonna go and shower too, go get dressed." He said and she nodded.

While he showered he thought about how great the night was. He smiled to himself in amazement; it really and truly was the best sex he ever had. He finished fairly quickly and grabbed a towel to cover himself. He walked outside the bathroom to get dressed. He took his pile of clothes and smiled at Monica who was ready to go, wearing at least 3 layers.

He got dressed quickly in his room, and went to the living-room to grab his coat. He looked at her, smiling. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am," she grinned and put on her wool hat. He smiled at her; he thought she looked adorable with it.

"Let's go," he gave her his hand and she gladly took it. They went out of the apartment and Chandler locked the door behind them. They went up the stairs and Chandler groaned again. Stairs sure are awful.

They finally made it to the roof and Chandler opened the big heavy door. Monica reached for the metal pipe and put it on the floor near the door to keep the door from closing. Chandler went to the roof itself to spread out the blanket. They both sat on it and Chandler put his arm around Monica's shoulders, mostly in an attempt to keep her warm in this cold night.

"You let me know if it was worth getting sick over," he chuckled. She snuggled to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, look how beautiful this is," she grinned.

It was now 5:50 am, and it didn't seem like the sun is going to rise anytime soon. It didn't bother them that much, it was an interesting sight to watch the busiest city in the world at night. Chandler looked at everything with amazement, it looked so beautiful for him suddenly. But he was certain that the main reason that everything looked so beautiful is because Monica was there. It really was amazing to do this with her, and he knew that he wouldn't agree to do it with anyone else.

Monica leaned on him, grinning. He hugged her more tightly as he felt her shivering a bit. It was quite cold, though he didn't feel it that much. The blanket they had on them made them feel quite warm, plus they wore very warming clothes. The sky were dark black and the lights of the city were bright and clear. The moon and the stars shone brightly above them.

He really didn't expect to enjoy it, but it felt and looked amazing. He had no doubt that it's because of Monica; being so close to her and seeing everything they saw was quite an experience.

A sudden wind blew at their faces and it messed Monica's hair. She laughed, and he moved the hair out of her eyes and smiled at her. She looked beautiful to him. "I always thought that you only get to say that sentence in cheesy lousy movies, but... You look beautiful under the moonlight," he smiled softly at her and she grinned at him and pulled him towards her to kiss him. It was a slow, soft kiss, and it was really easy for both of them to enjoy the moment. He pulled away, grinning at her. Suddenly they both jumped when they heard quite strong noises and they saw a plane that flew above them. It was far, but quite close compare to how it might look from the ground. They both looked up at the plane, smiling.

"Wow..." Chandler said slowly, sinking in the moment. "Thank you for dragging me into this," he smiled.

"So you don't mind that we might get sick because of this?" She grinned.

"I don't mind being sick as long as we have this moment," he grinned and she smiled softly at him, kissing him again. He felt such warmth in his chest, that he really didn't feel the cold anymore, nor the passing minutes. She pulled away, and they both continued to watch the sky. After they spend twenty minutes cuddling together and watching the night sky, Monica suddenly turned to him.

"Say, what time is it?" She asked.

He looked at his watch. "6:30," he said.

"Wow, the sun sure is late," Monica smiled.

"Well... I don't think so, technically. In January it usually rise around 7 am," Chandler said, thoughtful.

"Wow... How do you know that? I never noticed," Monica said in appreciation.

"I know some useless stuff too," he smiled and she looked at him raising her eyebrow, but then she just smiled.

"That means... We have like half an hour until sunrise," she said slowly.

"Yeah," he agreed, looking at the sky. He leaned backward, sinking in the lights and the smells and the sights. He is not a corny person usually, but this truly is amazing.

"Wow, it will be so weird to go back to usual daytime sights, huh?" Monica grinned.

"Yeah, this is _way_ too special to forget," he agreed.

"I still wanna go back tomorrow to normal everyday activities though," she smiled.

"You do?" He asked her, surprised.

"Oh yeah," she smiled. "This is fun, but everything else is, too... With you," she grinned and he smiled at her, touched. He pulled her to him to kiss her again, and she smiled and deepened the kiss. His heartbeat raced, and he felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach that he learned to love. There were also some new feelings in his chest now, like excitement, happiness and an unfamiliar feeling that he didn't know.

He pulled away, slowly, and grinned at her. "It's fun being here with you," he grinned again, holding her close to him.

"Ditto," she grinned and put her head on his chest. He tried to count stars, but gave up when he reached 50. There were quite a lot of stars here, where it's distant from the street's light.

Suddenly Monica gasped in excitement. "It's starting!" She grinned.

He looked far to the horizon and saw the sky getting a bit brighter; shiny and lovely colors started to appear, as light blue, yellow, red and orange.

He grinned. This is definitely the most perfect way to start the day.

* * *

**I wanted badly to continue and work on the actual chapter I planned, but this part became longer than I expected... :)**

**I'm gonna start working on the next one right now.**

**I wanted to clarify something - I really _really_ like this story. Sure it's hard sometimes, but what isn't? By my last author note from the last chapter I mostly wanted to make sure that you want me to continue. I'm glad you are :)**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will definitely be based on an episode from the show.**


	10. Not the Lobstery kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends. There might be some lines in here from 02X14 and from 06X09, I don't own them either. I kinda mixed between the chronological order of the scenes in episode 02X14 (Monica's job interview, meeting in Central Perk etc). I hope it'll still make sence to you.

Monica kicked Chandler's ass in his own foosball table.

"Come on honey! Get better at this!" She smirked at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'll always have the excuse of you being a woman, which means that I have to go easy on you," he teased her, smirking back.

She smiled. "Oh yeah? Well, that makes two of us, that excuse works for me too," she grinned and he chuckled, impressed.

"Wow, look how much your sarcasm has improved in a month of dating me, I am really proud of you," he smiled at her and she grinned and pulled the knob to score another point.

"Humm, too bad we can't say that about your foosball skills," she grinned when she scored another point and he laughed.

"_That_ is a lost cause, believe me," he chuckled and she grinned at him.

The door opened and Joey walked in. "Hey," he greeted them.

"Hey!" They both smiled at him.

"Hold on a second," Monica said and pulled the knob and scored another point.

Joey grinned. "Nice... Nice!" Monica smiled and Chandler rolled his eyes.

"I let her win," he said, and Monica raised her eyebrows at him.

"Whatever you say, man," Joey grinned. Chandler rolled his eyes and Monica chuckled. "Hey, man, listen. I got something for you," Joey smiled at him and handed him an envelope.

"What's this?" Chandler asked surprised.

"Eight hundred and twelve bucks," Joey said smiling and Chandler and Monica looked at him surprised.

Chandler smiled, surprised. "Well, I don't know what Big Leon told ya but it's an even thousand if you want me for the whole night," Chandler smiled and Monica and Joey laughed. "What is this for?"

Joey smiled fondly at him. "Well, I'm making money now and this is paying you back for head shots, electric bills, and so many slices of pizza I can't even count. I love you man," Joey smiled and Chandler grinned.

"Well, thanks man. Now I can get my pony!" Chandler smiled and Monica chuckled.

"Hey, this is a little extra something for... You know, always being there for me," Joey smiled nervously and Monica raised her eyebrows. Joey sure loves Chandler a lot.

Or maybe not.

"What's this?" Chandler asked, holding what looked to Monica like a very flashy, showy gold bracelet. She chuckled and Chandler looked at her nervously before turning back to Joey.

"It's a bracelet! And it's engraved too, check it out," Joey said, pleased.

"To my best bud," Chandler read from the bracelet, in what seemed to Monica like a very reluctant tone. "Thanks, best bud."

"Put it on!" Joey pressured him.

"Oh, now?" Chandler asked, still in the reluctant tone, while he put the bracelet in a drawer. "No, no, I think something this nice should be saved for a special occasion," Chandler said in fake enthusiasm while he put a chair against the drawer he put the bracelet in. Monica chuckled lightly.

"Oh, no no, that's the beauty part, it goes with everything!" Joey said in confidence, while he took the bracelet from the drawer. "You put this on, you're good to go!" Joey said, while he put it on Chandler's hand. "Oh man, you are so wearing that bracelet," Joey smiled at Chandler.

Chandler glanced at Monica shortly before he looked at Joey with a reluctant gaze. "I so am... Thank you, man. I guess," he said slowly in a weird tone.

"You're welcome! I gotta go, but you enjoy it, man! You're my best bud!" Joey said happily and apparently unaware to Chandler's true feelings. He went out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Chandler turned to look at Monica with a sheepish grin. "How bad is it?"

She walked towards him and took the bracelet in her hands, playing with it in her hands, before she raised her gaze and grinned at him. "I knew I'll have to deal with jealousy in some point in the relationship, I just never thought that Joey will be the competition," Monica grinned at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"He could have buy me anything he wanted, right? He could have got me a VCR, he could have got me a set of golf clubs, but no, he had to get me this showy, flashy thing. So expected. The man is getting a big heart-shaped red box with a golden necklace with a little pink flower on it in the box for his birthday, let me tell you," he said and she laughed.

"Let me see it on your hand," Monica smiled at him.

"Fine, but don't laugh too hard," he said, grimacing. He put the bracelet on his hand and Monica laughed again.

"I don't think it's _that_ bad..." She said and he looked at her with a disbelieve gaze. "I don't! It's just that I really think that for now I'll need to be more worried about a different kind of jealousy, or maybe I should call it a different kind of competition," Monica chuckled though Chandler was not that amused. "I don't think it's that bad," she smiled at him fondly and kissed him softly.

The door opened and Ross walked in, grimacing when he saw them kissing. "Oh dude..." He said and Chandler broke the kiss quickly.

"I'm sorry, man," he smiled sheepishly and Ross nodded as saying it's okay.

"Hey, Ross. What's up?" Monica asked Ross, stepping away from Chandler.

"Fine... I was looking for you and I figured you'd probably be here," Ross smiled a small smile and Monica smiled at him, a bit blushed.

"Yeah... Well, what did you wanted to tell me?" Monica asked Ross.

"Mom called... They're coming tomorrow," Ross said.

"Oh crap!" Monica frowned and Ross chuckled.

"Yeah, I figured you'd be happy. I am going to introduce Rachel to them as my girlfriend, so... You know. Think what you wanna do," he smiled uncomfortably at them and they answered with not much happier smiles.

"Oh great..." Monica said reluctantly. Chandler stared at the floor.

"You guys wanna come to the coffee house?" Ross asked them.

"Yeah, we'll come in few minutes," Monica said while looking at Chandler, slightly concerned.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there," Ross nodded and went out of the apartment.

"You don't have to come," Monica said immediately after Ross went out.

"Do you... Want me to come?" He asked tentatively.

"It might be more... _Bearable_, with you there," Monica smiled nervously and Chandler nodded slowly.

"Then I'll come," he said, and she smiled, relieved.

"Thank you," Monica smiled.

"Hey, don't you have a job interview today?" Chandler recalled.

"Yeah, around 4 pm. Hey, since we're on that subject... do you mind if I'll put you under my 'last employer'?" Monica grinned sheepishly.

Chandler laughed. "Sure, and if they'll call I'll give you a great recommendation," he grinned and she laughed and kissed him. When the broke the kiss Chandler smiled at her. "Let's go to the coffee house, okay?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

"After you," she grinned and they both went out of the apartment.

Monica and Chandler went into the coffee house. Phoebe was there with Ross and Rachel. Rachel was working actually, but she sat down on the couch to talk to Ross and Phoebe.

When they walked in Phoebe turned to look at them. "Hey guys! Those two are Lobsters, right?"

Chandler smiled. "Sorry Pheebs, last time I checked they were human," he grinned and sat near Monica on the couch.

"No, you guys. It's a known fact that lobsters fall in love and mate for life. You know what, you can actually see old lobster couples walking around their tank, you know, holding claws like..." She gestured with her hands to show how she thinks old lobster couples hold their claws.

"Well, I prefer my human shape, but it's nice to know that you think that we will last, Pheebs," Rachel smiled at her.

"Yeah... Thanks, Pheebs," Ross grinned. Monica and Chandler shared a look before Monica cleared her throat.

Phoebe looked at her, surprised. "Are you okay? Do you want some vitamins?" She asked, concerned, referring to her cough.

"Do you... Do you think Chandler and I are Lobsters?" Monica asked her tentatively.

"Oh, ummm... Sure!" Phoebe said tentatively.

Monica already started to answer angrily but Chandler squeezed her thigh and whispered to her, "I got this." She didn't know why she listened, but she did. "You don't think we're Lobsters too, Pheebs?" Chandler asked Phoebe.

"I'm sorry... You are a great couple!" Phoebe assured them.

"Just not... The Lobstery kind?" Chandler asked, as to make sure.

"I don't really know you as a couple... Maybe you are!" Phoebe said. "Ross and Rachel just fit in a Lobstery way. But I'm sure you are too!"

"Yeah, maybe," Chandler said in a bit distant tone and everyone looked at him, surprised.

"Oh, dammit, I need to go," Monica remembered suddenly.

"To your interview?" Chandler asked her.

"Yeah," she said, starting to get nervous because of the interview.

"Don't be scared; it might be the place for you and it might not be, but whatever the answer is it has nothing to do with your cooking skills. You are a great chef," Chandler smiled at her softly, and she grinned at him, surprised by his words.

"Thank you!" She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Ross made an unhappy sound. "Do you mind not doing that in public?" He said and Chandler pulled back, smiling a bit.

"Hey, if you are allowed to kiss my best friend, then I am allowed to kiss yours," Monica grinned and kissed Chandler quickly. She then got up. Chandler got up too.

"I'll come with you!" He said cheerfully.

"Really? You want to come with me?" She asked him, surprised.

"Yeah, sure, why not."

* * *

Monica walked into the kitchen after the interviewer, not before she smiled at the thumbs-up that Chandler gave her. He was going to wait outside for her. Knowing He'll wait outside for her made her feel a little less nervous, and happier than she was.

The feeling lasted fairly shortly.

"Well, this all looks good," The interviewer said, looking at the paper of her information.

"Great," Monica smiled, sighing in relief.

"And if I want to call for a reference on your last job?" The interviewer asked her.

"Oh, that's there on the bottom, see the manager, _Chandler Bing_," Monica said, stressed.

The interviewer nodded. "Alright, lets see if you're as good in person as you are on paper. Make me a salad," he said and she looked at him, confused.

"A salad? Really I, I could do something a little more complicated if you like," Monica offered, confused.

"No, just a salad will be fine," the interviewer insisted.

"You got it," Monica smiled, shrugging.

"Now, I want you to tell me what you're doing while you're doing it," the interviewer ordered.

"Alright, well I'm tearing the lettuce," Monica said while she tore the lettuce into a bowl.

"Is it... Dirty?" The interviewer asked her.

Monica laughed nervously. "Oh, no, don't worry, I'm gonna wash it," she assured him.

"Don't. I like it dirty," the interviewer said in a weird voice.

Monica looked at him weirdly before she chuckled falsely. "That's your call."

"So, uh, what are you going to do next?" The interviewer asked her.

"Well, I thought that I would cut up the tomatoes," she told him.

"Are they... Firm?" The interviewer asked her and she looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"They're alright," she said and felt slightly disgusted.

"You sure they haven't gone bad? You're sure they're not very, very bad?" The interviewer asked her in a weird, turned on voice and she felt slightly annoyed now.

"No really, they're okay," she said, pissed.

"You gonna slice them up real nice?" The interviewer asked her.

"Actually, I was gonna do them Julienne," Monica said firmly.

The interviewer closed his eyes. "Aaaahhhhh," he said in a weird turned on voice. Monica frowned.

"I'm outta here!" She said, disgusted, and walked rapidly out of the room. As soon as she got outside Chandler got up from his sit and smiled at her.

"How'd it go?" He asked her, smiling.

"Awful. The guy is a pervert," she said disgusted.

"What did he do?!" Chandler asked her, worried.

"Nothing much... Just, y'know, sexually harassed me... But with words," she said and shivered in disgust.

"I'm sorry, Mon," he said in a quiet tone and hugged her softly. She relaxed into the hug. "You wanna go home?" He asked her and she nodded against his shoulder. "Let's go," he kissed her forehead and they both turned to go, with Chandler's arm on Monica's shoulders.

* * *

"How do I look? How do I look?" Chandler asked Joey, nervously.

"Awful! Horrible! The worst I've ever seen!" He said, looking at the suit that Chandler wore. "Just kidding man, you look fine. What's this for?" Joey chuckled.

"Monica's parents. They're coming today and she wants me to meet them," he explained, looking for his jacket. "Hey, where the hell is my jacket?!" He said, stressed.

"Oooh, already meeting the parents?" Joey asked him, handing him his jacket that lay on the couch with a smile, "that's kinda fast."

"It is. But you know... Things are good with us, so what the hell?" He shrugged.

"Haven't you met them already?" Joey asked him.

"Yeah, couple of times in college and few other times in some events, but I don't think they remember me that much," Chandler shrugged again.

"Cool, man. Good luck!" Joey said, smiling at him.

"Thanks, man. I'll need it," he chuckled nervously and went out of the apartment. He knocked on Monica's door and he sighed in relief when he saw that she is the only one there. "Hey," he said nervously and she grinned at him.

"You look great," she smiled at him.

"Thanks," he said in the same nervous tone. "Do you think your parents will hate me?" He asked her, worried.

She chuckled at his concern. "No! I'm sure they'll love you," she smiled at him. Suddenly they both heard a knock on the door. Monica went rapidly to the door to open it, and her parents walked in, carrying boxes. Chandler walked backwards quietly, trying that everyone will hardly notice him.

"Hi," Monica said to her parents. She then noticed all the boxes they carried.

"Hi!" Her dad smiled at her.

"Hi darling," her mom said.

"So, what's this?" Monica asked, referring to the boxes.

"Well sweetie, we have a surprise for you. We're turning your room into a gym!" Her mom said excitedly.

"Wow, that _is_ a surprise. Just one little question, uh, why not Ross's room?" She asked, slightly pissed.

"Gosh, we talked about that! But your brother has so many science trophies and plaques and merit badges... Well we didn't want to disturb them!" her dad smiled a proud smile.

"Oh, God forbid," Monica said in a sarcastic tone. Chandler stepped forward and her parents noticed him. Monica looked at him, then turned quickly to her parents. "Mom, dad, you know Chandler. Well, we've been dating for the last few weeks," Monica announced.

"Hi," he smiled nervously at them.

"Oh yes of course, hello Chandler," her mom said with obvious discomfort.

"Hi," her dad said coldly.

Chandler looked at Monica confused and a little scared. She stared at her parents' cold gazes, shocked.

The door opened and Ross and Rachel got in. Monica's parents turned around immediately to hug Ross, and Chandler looked at Monica, frightened. She frowned and turned to look at her parents and Ross and Rachel.

"Hi, darling. Where's my grandson, you didn't bring him?" Judy asked Ross.

"No, he's at uh... Carol's and Susan's today," Ross responded.

"A woman in my office is a lesbian," Jack said. "I'm just saying!" He said when he saw that everyone is looking at him.

"Okay, umm, listen, mom, dad... You know Rachel... Well, we've been dating for a while now," Ross smiled.

"Oh, Ross how great," Judy grinned at her son.

"Welcome to the family, sweetheart," Jack smiled at her and hugged her. Monica's eyes widened and Chandler looked at her with a lost look.

While her parents were busy with making Rachel feeling more like more of a family member than Monica herself ever felt, Monica looked at Chandler, worried.

"Hey, Monica, I have a question. Quick one though. Why do your parents hate me?" Chandler asked her, extremely nervous.

"I don't know... Have you ever disturbed them or something?" She asked him.

"No!" He said, upset.

"So, you two are dating now?" her dad asked Chandler, showing up near them.

"Yeah," Chandler said quietly.

"Fine. Then I hope you don't smoke drugs anymore," Jack said coldly, and they both stared at him shocked.

"What?!" They asked together.

"So you didn't tell my daughter that you used to smoke drugs?" Jack asked Chandler in the same cold tone.

When Monica turned to look at Chandler the look on Chandler's face became even shocker. "I never smoked anything that is drug related!" He said, shocked. "I'm sorry, Mr. Geller, I think you have some sort of mistake," Chandler said, still a bit shocked.

"Don't try to fool _me_! I know you smoked drugs in college. We went to the dorm you shared with Ross and we smelled it, and he told us it was you!" Jack said firmly.

"What?!" Chandler asked him, shocked.

"Dad, maybe, just... Maybe, it was... Ross?" Monica asked her dad and tried really hard not to roll her eyes.

"That's impossible. He told us you smoked it and jumped out the window," Jack said.

"Our dorm was on the 5th floor. If I'd jump from that window, I'd probably be dead," Chandler said, pissed.

"Are you saying that Ross smoked the drugs?" Jack asked, confused.

"Yeah!" Monica and Chandler said together.

"Ross!" Her father yelled. "Did you smoke drugs in college?!" He asked his son, disappointed.

"What?!" His eyes widened. "I... I... Uh, obviously there's a big, uh, misunderstanding!"

"Ross, just admit it," Monica rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I did. I'm sorry... Mom, Dad, you remember that, that time you walked in my room and smelled marijuana? Well I told you it was Chandler who was smoking the pot, but it was me. I'm sorry," Ross said sadly.

"That was you?" Her mom asked Ross, shocked.

"Yeah... I'm sorry," Ross said.

"Chandler... We were completely wrong about you... I'm sorry!" Judy said to Chandler and he smiled a small smile.

"That's okay..." He said, grinning at Monica, who smiled back at him and hugged him.

"I am sorry, Chandler," Jack said quietly, and gave his hand to Chandler to shake. Chandler shook it gladly. "Welcome to the family," Jack smiled at him and he grinned, shaking Jack's hand.

* * *

All the gang helped Monica unpack the boxes that her parents brought.

Suddenly Phoebe pulled out a huge bathing suit from one of the boxes. "Hey, Mon, what is this?" Phoebe asked her.

"Oh, um, that was my bathing suit from high school. I was uh, a little bigger then," she grinned nervously.

They all chuckled. She looked at Chandler, and he seemed like he has something to say; she really appreciated that he didn't say anything.

"You don't say," Joey grinned. "Hey Monica, what's on this video tape?" He asked, lifting a VCR tape.

"Hey, you got me, put it in," Monica shrugged. They all sat randomly at the living room. Ross and Rachel shared the arm chair, Chandler and Joey sat on the couch and Phoebe sat on one of the chairs. After she played the tape Monica sat near Chandler on the couch and he put his arm around her.

MRS. GELLER (**on the tape**): _Over here Jack. OK. I see, Rachel's coming up the path. Oh doesn't she look pretty. Jack, get this._ They all heard Judy's voice say and the camera focused on Rachel, who got into the apartment in the tape and had a very different nose on the tape.

"Oh my God," Rachel said, alarmed.

"What is with your nose?" Joey asked, smirking.

"They had to reduce it because of, of my deviated septum," Rachel muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh, I thought that's what they used to cover Connecticut when it rained," Chandler said sarcastically and everyone chuckled. Rachel gave him a cold gaze.

"You know what this is, this is us getting ready for the prom!" Monica smiled excitedly.

"Oh no... Do we have to watch it? I... I make a fool out of myself," Ross sighed.

"More reasons to watch it?" Chandler suggested, smirking.

MRS. GELLER (**on the tape**): _Get a shot of Monica. Where's Monica?_

MONICA: _Over here, dad._

MR. GELLER: _Wait, how do you zoom out? ... There she is!_

Everyone chuckled when they saw Monica. Monica in the tape looked huge; especially comparing to how thin Monica was today.

"Wow, some girl ate Monica!" Joey jumped.

Monica smiled sheepishly. "Shut up! The camera adds ten pounds!" She defended herself.

"Oh, so how many cameras were actually on you?" Chandler said and everyone laughed. She couldn't help but to smile too, but she looked at him, trying to look insulted. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it this time," he apologized to her, smiling at her. He then kissed her cheek, so she decided not to make a big deal out of it.

MONICA (**on the tape**): _Oh, you look so great._

RACHEL: _Ahh, so do you, beautiful._ They watched Monica and Rachel hug in the tape.

MONICA: _Oops._

RACHEL: _What?_

MONICA: _Shoot, I think I got mayonnaise on you._

Monica sighed in embarrassment and turn her head on Chandler's shoulder in order not to look at the screen. He chuckled and stroked her hair.

RACHEL (**on the tape**): _Oh, that's OK, it's just the shoulder, it's not my dress._

MR. GELLER: _Everybody smile._

MONICA: _Oh, dad, turn it off!_

MR. GELLER:_ It is off._

MONICA: _Dad, it is not. What's with the red light?_

MR. GELLER: _It's the off light. Right Ross?_ Jack said, and in the minute the camera focused on Ross everyone started to laugh. He has a big afro and a mustache.

"Lookin' good Mr. Cotter!" Joey said and everybody laughed again.

ROSS (**on the tape**):_ You look pretty tonight._

RACHEL: _Oh, thanks. So, uh, what are you gonna do this summer?_

ROSS: _Oh, you know, I'm just gonna, I'm gonna hang out, work on my music._

RACHEL: _Is my hook unhooked? These things keep falling down, I can't..._

ROSS: _Uh, hold, let me see, I don't know..._

Everyone grinned at Ross when on-screen Ross was caught staring at Rachel's back.

"Oh, honey..." Rachel grinned at him.

"Just move on... Move on," he said, and blushed a little bit.

ROSS (**on the tape**): _So what are you gonna do..._

RACHEL:_ Oh, the guys are here!_

ROSS:_ this summer...?_

"Work on your music?" Chandler asked smirking, but he got an answer fairly quickly. On the tape, Ross was seen as playing on his keyboard the song 'Axel-F'. Monica's date went into the apartment in the tape.

"Oh my God, look there's Roy Gublik!" Rachel said, grinning.

"You know, Roy saw Star Wars 317 times. His name was in the paper," Monica smiled and looked at Chandler, not surprised to see that he doesn't seem so jealous at her date on the tape.

RACHEL (**on the tape**): _Where's Chip, why isn't he here yet?_

ROY: _He'll be here OK, take a chill pill._

On tape, Roy pinned the corsage that he bought Monica on her dress. She then turned to whisper to Rachel something, excitedly.

"I just told Rachel that Roy touched my boob," Monica laughed and everyone else laughed too.

RACHEL (**on the tape**):_ I can't go to my own prom without a date, I can't, it's too late._

MONICA: _If you're not going then I don't want to go either._

ROY: _Oh, I'm gonna kick Chip's ass._

"He's nice, this... This Roy guy," Chandler grinned at Monica.

"Should we have a scan at your ex-girlfriends?" Monica asked him, smirking.

"You have a point there," Chandler grimaced as he recalled some of his ex-girlfriend. While they talked the tape continued.

ROSS (**on the tape**): _Dad, she won't want to go with me._

MR. GELLER: _Of course she would, you're a college man._

ROSS: _I don't know._

MR. GELLER: _Well, come on. Don't you want to find out?_

RACHEL:_ I can't believe I don't get to go to my own prom, this is so harsh._

Rachel on-tape was heard crying.

ROSS: _Okay. Hold my board._

MR. GELLER: _That a boy._

On tape Ross was seen wearing a suit.

MR. GELLER: _Come on kid, let's go._

MRS. GELLER:_ Ahh, are you handsome._

MR. GELLER: _Let's show them._

ROSS: _Uh, just a sec dad. Okay, be cool, just be cool. Okay dad._

MR. GELLER: _Rachel, ready or not, here comes your knight in shining... oh no._

On tape Chip has shown up and the four are leaving.

RACHEL, MONICA, ROY, and CHIP: _Bye!_

MRS. GELLER: _Oh, dear. Jack, how do I turn this off?_

MR. GELLER: _Press the button._

MRS. GELLER: _Which one? Which button, Jack?_

MR. GELLER: _The button, the button!_

The camera went off.

"I can't believe you did that!" Monica said, surprised.

"Yeah, well..." Ross shrugged.

"You... You, are the sweetest... I... I love you," Rachel said slowly, tears in her eyes.

Ross looked at her, surprised. He then started to grin. "I love you too, You have no idea how much," Ross said, looking at her intensely before they started to kiss.

"Ohhh... See? He's her Lobster!" Phoebe grinned.

Chandler smiled too. "Mon?" He asked Monica tentatively.

"Yeah?" Monica turned to look at him, smiling.

"If he is her Lobster, then you are mine, for me at least," he smiled at her sheepishly, and she grinned fondly at him, feeling her chest warming.

"That is really sweet..." She grinned at him. "But we are not Lobsters. We are _Monica_ and _Chandler_," she grinned at him, lifting her arm to stroke his cheek softly.

* * *

**Hey!**

**I had fun writing it, hope you had fun reading it :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**I wanted to answer those who reviewed my last chapter :)**

**guest - I'm really glad you liked it! Your reviews mean a lot to me, and thank you for reviewing to so many chapters of this story, it really helps me to know whether or not the chapter was good. So thank you :)**

**Phoebe - I'm so glad you liked it, and I wanna tell you that I'm always having like the _best time _reading your reviews, they always make me feel happy :)**

**Guest - Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter too :)**


	11. Going steady

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends. I think this one here is between 02X15 and 02X16.

Monica and Chandler were cuddling on Monica's couch, after finishing a movie.

"Have I ever told you how much I like your hair?" Monica grinned at Chandler as she played with his hair.

"Not that I recall," he smiled fondly at her, stroking her arm. She felt goosebumps from his touch, and she grinned brightly at him.

"Well, then, you should know that I love your hair," she smiled at him and passed her fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad you like it... I grow it myself," he smiled at her, his smile getting wider when he saw her laughing from his joke. It was always nice to see her smile, especially when he was the one who caused it.

She found his eyes and they gazed at each other for few seconds, quietly. He was again amazed from those moments, those amazing moments that they were able to have. He was never in a relationship where he could just look at the girl's eyes for several minutes without it feeling embarrassing.

Oh, wow, they're in a relationship? They have never really talked about it... How can he tell?

She broke his gaze and laid her head on his chest, and he slowly stroked her hair. She closed her eyes in pleasure, enjoying the moment. While he stroked her hair he gazed at her, wondering if he should ask her the question on his mind. He is usually not the initiator of this kind of conversations; hell, isn't he an emotional mess? Well, he is that... But she is really really not an emotional mess, so they'll be fine.

"Hey, Mon?" He said tentatively. She rose from his embrace and lifted her head to look at him.

"Yeah?" She smiled at him, softly.

"How do you... How do you know when you're in a relationship?" He asked her in a sheepish grin. It was quite embarrassing for him to ask, but when she grinned at him brightly he thought it was totally worth it.

"Depends... It's a tricky question, but you're nice, so I'll help you," she grinned at him and played with his fingers. "First," she gazed up at him, "You should tell me what you think about the person," she smiled at him and he grinned.

"Well... Okay, first of all, it's a girl, and a very pretty one. Beautiful, if you ask me," He said sincerely. She nodded, trying to hide her grin.

"What... What else?" She grinned.

"She... She understands my jokes, I think," he grinned and she chuckled. She stroked his cheek and smiled at him.

"Well, your jokes are very funny, I hope she laughs from them aswell," she grinned at him and he smiled.

"Well... She does... Sometimes," he grinned. "Sometimes I just annoy her," he laughed.

"Do I know this girl?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"Well, I hope not, because I'm dating both of you and that will be weird if you'll meet," he chuckled and she smacked him playfully and laughed.

"I'll tell you what; I'll tell you how I know when _I_ am in a relationship with a person. For me, it's when you want to be around the person, no matter how annoying they might be," she grinned widely at him, raising her eyebrow and he chuckled. "It's when you want to be with the person even if not everyone thinks you should," she grinned at him, stroking his arm and he smiled at her. She leaned closer to him, gazing into his eyes, and she talked softly and quietly with a smile. "It's when the person gets you to laugh and say stuff that get into your heart, no matter how they might sound to an outsider," she smiled at him softly, leaning in to kiss him.

He deepened the kiss, and they kissed slowly and sweetly, feeling quite good and calm. He stroked her cheek slowly, and she felt goosebumps from his touch.

Suddenly the door opened loudly, and they both jumped, alarmed, and broke the kiss.

Phoebe and Rachel walked in, and they chuckled when they saw their faces.

"Look at those two! To what do you think we're interrupting?" Phoebe chuckled.

"They were probably all over each other again until we walked in. They are so corny!" Rachel chuckled. Monica gazed at the floor, embarrassed, and Chandler looked at Monica's nervous gaze before he turned to Rachel, pissed.

"Look who's talking! In last few _months_ you and Ross are all over each other! So you walk in on us _once_ -" Chandler started, annoyed.

"Hey! Don't get all grumpy on me... We're only here because we wanna invite _your_ girlfriend to a girls night," Rachel said, grinning at Monica.

"I'm sorry, but I want _my_ girlfriend to hang out with me tonight," he said, smiling at Monica. Monica grinned at him, but Rachel and Phoebe gasped in surprise.

"Oh my god! She's your girlfriend already? Now there is no way you're seeing her tonight!" Rachel said, grinning.

"Yeah... Sorry Chandler, but it's not like you don't see enough of her already," Phoebe grinned and Rachel chuckled.

Chandler rolled his eyes but Monica squeezed his arm. "We'll do something tomorrow, okay?" She smiled at him.

"Okay, fine," he smiled at her and she smiled at his disappointment. She leaned in to kiss him, and when he deepened the kiss, Phoebe and Rachel started to groan in impatience. They rolled their eyes and turned to go out of the apartment.

"It's now... 6:30 pm. We'll be back in 8:00 pm, so... _Finish_ until then. You owe us a girls night!" Rachel said and she and Phoebe turned to go and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Monica was cooking in the kitchen and Chandler was watching TV when Phoebe and Rachel walked in.

"Ah, no, no. No, no, I'm sorry, but you need to go," Phoebe said to Chandler, starting to pull him towards the door.

"But... But Monica was gonna cook me dinner!" Chandler groaned.

"Order a pizza," Phoebe said and slammed the door in his face. Rachel chuckled and Monica grimaced.

"That was cruel," she said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh... Don't be like that," Phoebe frowned.

"Yeah, he knows that Phoebe didn't mean any harm," Rachel assured her, sitting on the couch and lifting her feet.

"But still; he just wants to have some dinner, what is so bad in that?" Monica said, frowning.

"Come on... Don't be like that! Cheer up! You have your boyfriend every night! You don't have us every night," Phoebe smiled at her.

"I guess you're right. I missed you guys," Monica smiled in reconciliation.

"We missed you too! You're so distant since you started dating him," Rachel said, while Phoebe hugged her Monica.

"Come on! I am not," Monica shook her head and broke the hug with Phoebe.

"Yes you are!" Rachel smiled.

"Hey, if I am distant, then so are you, and _big_ time!" Monica said and raised her eyebrow in reproach.

"What?! No, I'm not," Rachel said in confidence.

"Yes you are!" Monica said, firm.

"I am not! Phoebe, help me here," Rachel looked at Phoebe.

"Monica, you have been distant lately -" Phoebe started.

"Huh!" Rachel yelled, beaming.

"What? Rachel wasn't _just _distant, when she was there is was all about her and Ross!" Monica said, annoyed.

"But come on! Rachel always been a little... A little..." Phoebe seemed like she doesn't want to finish the sentence.

"A little... What?" Rachel asked in suspicion.

"A little... Self, self-centered," Phoebe muttered quietly.

"WHAT?!" Rachel yelled, shocked. Monica tried really hard to remain calm and not to laugh or something of the sort.

"Ummm... Nothing...?" Phoebe tried to get out of the situation.

"No no, what do you _mean_ by me being 'self centered'?" Rachel said, upset.

"You know... How sometimes you need everyone to focus on your problems... Or when something big happens to you and you just _need_ everyone to know about it... But don't worry, I think that it's because of your family mostly. I don't think it's you; I just think you are a bit spoiled -" Phoebe started to say.

"WHAT?! I am not spoiled, Phoebe! I'm not even a little bit spoiled!" Rachel said, upset.

Phoebe tried hard not to smile. "Yeah, yeah, you're right, you're not spoiled."

"She thinks I'm spoiled!" Rachel yelled upset.

"Okay... I think we need to chill out a bit," Monica said, worried from Rachel's angry gaze. "Why don't you... Go get dressed?" She asked, glancing shortly at the pot she was cooking.

"Fine," Rachel said, annoyed. She walked to her room, muttering under her breath, and when she walked into her room she slammed the door. Phoebe went to the bathroom to change, and the minute Phoebe shut the door Monica hurriedly grabbed the pot and went across the hallway to Joey and Chandler's.

"Food!" Chandler's eyes widened and he said happily when she walked into his apartment with the pot.

Monica chuckled, raising her eyebrow. "And me."

"Yeah, you too," he chuckled.

"I don't have much time, so come here quickly," Monica smiled and placed some food in a plate rapidly, she then closed the pot quickly.

"They don't know you're here?" He asked her while eating from the plate.

She smiled at him. "Of course not." She then kissed his cheek hurriedly and grinned at him. "Bye,"

"Bye," he said, barely looking up at her before returning to his food. She closed the door hurriedly and ran to her apartment, gasping. When she walked in, she sighed in relief when she saw that the doors are still shut. She put the pot on the counter and Rachel's door opened. She was wearing a sweatshirt and spacious pants.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" She asked Monica.

"I... I... I needed to, finish, finish cooking," Monica said, still gasping. Rachel raised her eyebrow but said nothing. "I'm gonna go get dressed," Monica said and walked rapidly to her room.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Rachel, don't be mad at Phoebe -" Monica tried to convince the pissed Rachel. It was now 9 pm. Phoebe looked regretful and Rachel stared at the floor angry.

"There are some stuff you just don't say! She knows I'm not gonna react nicely to that, so why is she saying stuff like that?" Rachel said angrily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you'll be so sensitive about it -" Phoebe said, alarmed.

"You'll be sensitive too if I'll say stuff that you don't want me to say -" Rachel argued.

"There is nothing you can say that will make me react as dramatically as you just did," Phoebe said in confidence.

"Oh really?" Rachel asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah," Phoebe said, calm.

"Oh really?" Rachel asked again, upset.

"Yeah," Phoebe said again in the same calm tone.

"Fine, then can you answer me one question simply?" Rachel asked Phoebe.

"Sure," Phoebe continued with her ease tone.

"Phoebe, do you have a crush on Joey?" Rachel asked her and Monica's eyes widened. They always suspected that, but there are some stuff you shouldn't say.

Phoebe's eyes widened and Monica thought how she never saw her that embarrassed. Monica gave Rachel a pleading look and Rachel seemed less confident.

"I... I... No," Phoebe shook her head, blushing.

"Come on... Admit it," Rachel said, upset.

"Hey, who wants to insult my love life? Come on, that's always fun," Monica tried desperately to change the subject.

"Fine, I maybe, umm, have something towards him, but I don't want anything to happen," Phoebe mumbled, highly embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah, sure, whatever you say," Rachel chuckled in disbelieve.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Phoebe asked her, turning angry.

"Come on! Come on! Drop the fight, please! Insult my love life, I beg you, you both always love doing that..." Monica tried, despair in her voice.

"It means, Phoebe," Rachel said and Monica collapsed to the couch behind her in despair, "that I think that the only reason you don't want anything with Joey is because you know he won't commit to you," Rachel said, merciless.

Phoebe looked at her, furious. Monica's eyes widened, and she decided to put an end to this fight.

"Okay, stop!" She yelled. "Okay, I am going to put an end to this fight. Phoebe, maybe... Maybe, Rachel, might be, a little little bit of what you said, BUT," she added quickly before Rachel had enough time to answer her angrily, "but, we love you that way. You are a best friend to both of us, and because of who you really are. We all have our good's and bad's," Monica smiled at Rachel and Rachel smiled a small smile, as calming down a bit."Rachel, I disagree. You and me... We both don't know what Joey feels and what he might feel in certain circumstances, and honestly, it's none of our business -"

"She is right, though," Phoebe said quietly, pain in her voice.

"I'm not right, Pheebs," Rachel said, sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

"You are! He has no interest in me," Phoebe said in the same quiet tone and Monica and Rachel both looked at her with sympathetic looks.

"No! Come on! You're Phoebe! Who wouldn't want you?!" Monica smiled at her fondly, patting her arm.

"Really?" Phoebe asked tentatively.

"Really! You are such a great person," Rachel grinned at her.

"Oh... Thanks you guys!" She said emotionally, and the three of them hugged.

After few minutes there was a soft knock on the door, and Rachel got up while wiping her tears. When she opened the door Chandler and Joey were seen.

"Hey, yeah, he already told me that boys are not welcome here tonight, but can we get some more of the chicken?" Joey asked tentatively.

Rachel and Phoebe both turned to look at Monica in an accusing gaze. "You gave them food?" Rachel asked her, raising her eyebrow but smiling a small smile.

"Well..." Monica avoided their gazes. "I didn't want them to starve," she chuckled nervously. She then got up and grabbed the pot, and followed the guys to their apartment.

"I'm sorry I told him..." Chandler smiled at her, nervously, as she took two plates from their closet and placed some rice and chicken in them.

"It's okay," she chuckled. "I'm actually glad you told him, it gave me an excuse to take a break from their drama," she rolled her eyes.

"Food!" Joey yelled, beaming.

"I reacted the same way," Chandler chuckled and looked at Joey, before he turned back to Monica. "Rachel and Phoebe fought?"

"Yes, they fought," she groaned. He chuckled and stroked her cheek and she leaned on him. They embraced for a couple of seconds.

"Hey, man, do you mind if I'll eat your dish aswell?" Joey asked, hope in his voice. After few minutes he already finished his dish.

"In fact, yes, I do care," Chandler said, raising his head from Monica's embrace.

Monica smiled at him. "I need to go back anyway."

"Oh... Okay," he said slowly, and she smiled when she recognized disappointment in his voice.

"I'll come to your apartment in the morning, okay?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah... You should do that," he grinned and she chuckled and stood on her toes to kiss him.

When they broke the kiss she turned to take the pot from the counter and smiled at Chandler one last time before she went out of their apartment.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Phoebe, who was laying on the couch with her feet up asked Monica, who sat on the floor and leaned backwards to the upholstered chair behind her.

"Truth," she smiled. It was now around 1 am, and after they watched a movie they decided to play this silly, stupid fun game that was always fun on slumber parties.

"Oh, great," Rachel smiled. Monica grinned at her before she turned to Phoebe, waiting to hear her question.

"Tell us what happened when you and Chandler decided to go steady!" Phoebe said, grinning widely.

Monica laughed. "That's not a question."

"Answer it!" Rachel persuaded her, impatient.

"Okay," she smiled at her friends. "We were cuddling after watching a movie... And then he turned to look at me and asked me: 'How do you know when you're in a relationship?'" She grinned.

"Ohhhh..." Phoebe sighed in awe.

"Oh, how cute!" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, so, so I told him the truth, about how, how I know when I'm in a relationship, and we ended up kissing, so... I guess we're in a relationship," she grinned brightly, feeling cheerful.

"Oh my god, you guys are so cute!" Rachel grinned.

"Thank you," Monica smiled at her friends fondly, feeling relief. She wouldn't admit it, but she wanted her friends to approve her relationship badly.

"What happened next?" Rachel asked her, desperate for more information.

"Umm... That is when you two walked in and... Made fun of us," she smiled nervously.

Rachel and Phoebe gazed in worry at each other before they turned to Monica. "You don't really see it _that_ way, do you?" Rachel asked her, tentatively.

She looked at Rachel's surprised gaze and at Phoebe's worried look. "Well..." She trailed off.

"Oh my god, honey, no!" Rachel said, shocked.

"Well, you never really... Encouraged our relationship," Monica grimaced.

"What makes you think that? You and Chandler are great together!" Rachel said firmly.

"We're not... You two," Monica said a bit bitterly.

"What does _that_ mean?" Rachel asked her, a confused look in her face.

"It's obvious who everyone prefer, isn't it?" Monica asked, in the same bitter tone. Rachel looked confused, but Phoebe grimaced when she understood to what Monica was referring.

"I didn't say you and Chandler aren't a good couple," Phoebe said quietly, staring at her hands.

"No, you just said we are not _as_ good couple as Ross and Rachel are," Monica said and looked at Phoebe, angry and a bit hurt. She waited for an answer, but when Phoebe kept avoiding her gaze she groaned in frustration. "Phoebe, what do they have that we don't have?"

Phoebe looked up at her tentatively. "It's nothing really, just... You know, they have, they have passion. They have excitement. They are not afraid to admit their love towards each other..." Phoebe said, trailing off.

Monica sighed. She turned to Rachel. "Listen Rach, I'm sorry, I don't know how things are between you and Ross, but I really like you both together, and I'm glad you two are having a good time together. I don't know how things are between you two... But you know, Phoebe," She turned to Phoebe. "Honestly, you know... We have _passion_, just not... Just not _in front_ of you guys," she smiled to herself. "About the excitement thing... Well, it is exciting when we surprise each other, I guess, but honestly, I don't need exciting. I need comfortable; I need comforting... I need to date someone who is also my friend; who I have related interests with, who can make me laugh, and someone I can talk to... So that's more than enough... For _me_," she smiled a small smile. "About Ross and Rachel's love towards each other... Well, I had no doubt that it will be a problem when we started dating. It's going to be a bit more slow with him, I knew that all along. But I'm fine with taking it slow, he is worth it," she said sincerely, saying the last sentence quietly.

Phoebe and Rachel grinned at her. "I'm sorry Mon... I'm really glad you're so happy, and he is lucky to have you," Phoebe smiled at her fondly.

"Thank you," Monica grinned, tears forming in her eyes. "We are both lucky," she grinned.

* * *

**Hey!**

**As you might have noticed, it took longer to update. I'm sorry, it will be like that now, since the school year is back; but I will update the story, it will just take me longer now.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. As always, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**I wanted to thank** **KaitlinHBK, guest, Mondler2014 and Phoebe for your wonderful reviews. Thank you! Your reviews mean a lot to me :)**


	12. Unbearable - Part 1

Disclaimer: Oh, bummer, I still don't owe Friends. I wish I had, though. So, this chapter is based on 2X16 mostly. I don't owe the lines I might put in here.

"Man, this is weird. You ever realize Captain Crunch's eyebrows are actually on his hat?" Joey and Chandler both sat at their apartment and ate cereal. Chandler looked at him.

"That's what's weird? Joey, the man's been captain of a _cereal_ for the last 40 years," Chandler said and Joey nodded in agreement. He then licked his spoon and threw it to the drawer.

"Blawwewww!" Chandler grimaced, disgusted.

Joey stared at him, puzzled. "What?"

"The spoon. You licked and-and you put. You licked and you put," Chandler mumbled, disgusted.

"Yeah, so?" Joey looked at him with the same puzzled look.

Chandler grimaced and banged on the counter in frustration. "Well don't you see how gross that is? I mean that's like you using my _toothbrush_!" he said and then he frowned when Joey avoided his gaze, embarrassed, and Chandler made the connection. "You used my toothbrush?"

Joey frowned. "Well, that was only 'cause I used the red one to unclog the drain."

Chandler's eyes widened and he jumped from his chair. "Mine is the _red_ one!" He grimaced in total disgust. "Oh God. Can open, worms _everywhere_," he gestured with his hands.

Joey looked at him, upset from what he thought as overreacting. "Hey, why can't we use the same toothbrush, but we can use the same... Soap?"

Chandler rolled his eyes. "Because soap is soap. It's self-_cleaning_," Chandler said firmly.

Joey smirked. "Alright, well next time you take a shower, think about the last thing I wash and the first thing _you_ wash," he smirked at him and Chandler grimaced in disgust.

* * *

"Hey," Chandler and Joey walked into the girls apartment, and Chandler greeted them, smiling at Monica before he turned to get juice from the table.

"Ooh, look at you fancy lads. What's the occasion?" Phoebe asked after she looked at him.

"Well, you know that guy that's on my show that's in a coma? He's having a brunch," Joey smiled.

"And I am dragging Chandler to my dad's birthday party," Monica grinned and Chandler nodded, smiling.

Rachel went out of her room. "Okay, ready when you are," Rachel said to Phoebe.

"Okey-doke," Phoebe said and Monica grinned.

"I can't believe you guys are actually getting tattoos," she smiled.

Chandler gazed up, surprised. "Excuse me, you guys are getting tattoos?"

Rachel poured some juice to her cup. "Yes, but you can not tell Ross 'cause I want to surprise him."

Joey gazed at her, smiling. "Wow, this is wild. What're you gonna get?"

"Um, I'm getting a lily for my Mom. 'Cause her name's Lily," Phoebe explained.

"Wow, that's lucky. What if her name was Big Ugly Splotch?" Chandler mused and Joey grinned at him.

"So where you getting it?" Joey asked Phoebe.

"I think on my shoulder," Phoebe said and Ross entered the apartment.

"What? What's on your shoulder?" He asked Phoebe.

"Um, a chip," she answered rapidly. "A tattoo, I'm getting a tattoo," she snapped.

"A tattoo? Why, why would you want to do that?" He asked her, walking towards Rachel. "Hey," he said to her, and they kissed shortly.

"Hi. Well hey, you don't - you don't think they're kind of cool?" She asked him.

Ross smiled nervously. "No, sorry I don't. Tell me why would anyone pay someone to scar their body for life? What if it doesn't come out right Phoebe? Then it's like, I don't know, having a bad haircut all the time," he said and then everyone stared at his haircut. He looked at their gazes, confused. "Why's everyone staring at me?"

* * *

Chandler, Monica and Ross walked into the Geller's house.

"Hi, darlings!" Monica and Ross turned to look at their mom.

"Mom," they smiled and hugged her. Judy then turned to Chandler.

"Hello Chandler, it's lovely to see you again," Judy smiled at Chandler warmly.

"It's lovely to see you too, you look great," Chandler smiled at her, hugging her. Monica smiled at the sight; it was nice to see that her parents warmed up to Chandler

Ross and Monica walked towards their dad, smiling at him. "Happy birthday, dad!" They said cheerfully, and hugged him.

"Oh, hello! Thank you!" Jack said, happily, and smiled.

"Happy birthday, sir," Chandler smiled to Jack, and hand him their present.

"Thank you Chandler. It's good to see you again," Jack smiled.

The door opened, and a tall man with a mustache walked into the house. Chandler blinked in confusion when the man grinned at Monica before he turned to Jack.

"Jack! Happy birthday," he said with a confident voice.

"Thank you Richard, it's good to see you," Jack smiled to, apparently, Richard.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks," Monica said to Chandler. He nodded, and as she walked away he caught that Richard guy staring at her. He felt a sudden twinge of jealousy. What's with this man? He looks at least 20 years older than her, he should stick to his own age.

Chandler's eyes widened when Richard walked towards Monica and started talking to her. When they both started laughing hysterically he felt sudden anger. He is a grown up man, don't he have a wife? Kids? Some life? And out of all the women in the world he just had to hit on his girlfriend?

He turned to Ross. "What's wrong with this man that he is hitting on my 20 years _younger_ than him girlfriend?" He asked, pissed.

Ross stared at him with confusion. "What? No, come on, Richard is not hitting on her. He is..." Ross looked at them both laughing and at Richard who smiled at her fondly. "Why is Dr. Burke... Hitting on... Um, why is he... Hitting on Monica?" He muttered , shocked.

"I have no idea," Chandler said, upset. "How old is this man _anyway_?"

"I don't know. Fifty?" Ross said. "He is the same age as... Dad," he said slowly, before he suddenely frowned, disgusted. "Eww, that's gross! Go _stop_ it!"

Chandler looked at him. "What? I can't do anything," he said, surprised.

"Sure you can! She is your girlfriend! She shouldn't flirt with anyone," Ross told him.

"What? You... You think she's _flirting_ with him?" He asked Ross, alarmed.

"_Yah-ha_! Look at them!" He exclaimed. Chandler looked at them, and she was again, laughing hysterically from something he said. Chandler has to admit, he hates it when his girlfriend is laughing from other men.

"How should I even go there?" He asked, embarrassed.

"Take a drink yourself, and check what the laughing is about!" Ross said firmly, and Chandler glanced at his stressed figure, and wondered if it's possible that Ross cares more about this issue than him.

"Fine," he nodded, and walked towards the drinks table.

"- so I tell him, 'Dave, that's a carrot, but you can stop the acting, because you're not blind!'" Richard grinned and Monica started to laugh hysterically. Chandler grabbed a beer from the table. He is going to need a bit of alcohol today, he can feel it. Monica noticed him and smiled at him, and he noticed her stepping away from Richard.

"Hi honey," she smiled at Chandler.

"We haven't met yet; I'm Richard," Richard jumped in front of him and gave him his hand to shake, confident.

"That's umm, nice, nice to meet you," Chandler cleared his throat and shook Richard's hand, glancing shortly at Monica. She smiled.

"And Monica, it was nice talking to you, you look _beautiful_ today!" Richard grinned warmly at Monica. She grinned and blushed.

"Thank you, it was nice talking to you too," she smiled. He grinned at her warmly before he turned away to talk to someone, few people away.

Monica turned to look at Chandler, tentatively. "You look upset."

"I... I'm not," he lied, avoiding her gaze. Truth is, now that he stopped Monica and Richard's conversation he didn't know what to do next.

"You are, I know you. What is it?" She asked him, and he couldn't read her gaze.

"I... I... I guess I don't like it when you flirt with other man," he muttered quietly, though she heard every word he said.

"I was not... flirting!" She said, and felt a bit upset.

"Yes you were," he said firmly.

"With who? With Richard?!" She asked him, as doubting his words.

"Yup," he nodded, sipping from a second beer he just grabbed, he finished the first one. There is no doubt that alcohol will be his best friend today.

"I was not, and even if I was, I wasn't gonna do anything! You know that... Right?" She raised her eyebrow.

Chandler looked at her, smiling in disbelief. "Sure."

Monica started to look upset. "You don't _believe_ me?!" She asked him, upset.

"Hey, he is into you, and you might go for him," he said, his voice doesn't raising above a whisper, but he tried not to let his insecurity show.

"I have an opinion, you know! It's not just up to him!" She reminded him, slight anger in her voice.

"Sometimes... Opinions can change," Chandler smiled sadly.

"God! Talk to me when you'll gain some trust. Until then, leave me alone," she said, upset, her face flushed with anger.

"Monica... -" he started to say, regretting the whole thing.

"Just stay away from me!" She said, angry, and walked angrily to the kitchen.

* * *

Chandler looked at her from the corner of the room. He tried to make himself invisible, because unlike Richard, he didn't know anyone here. Seriously, the guy seems to know everyone here! He moved from guy to girl, not skipping anyone!

But of course, he didn't skip on Monica. Chandler watched how her face light up every time Richard approached her. It was kinda depressing, actually - when Richard wasn't near her, her face were sad and depressed, and it killed him seeing her that way, he desperately wanted to make her happy; every time he was able to catch her gaze, she frowned at him, and mostly looked disappointed, which hurt even more than her previous upset gaze; and to add to all this, every time the mustache bastard showed up in front of her she grinned as crazy. He didn't know how someone is able to have all those strong feelings a t once, but he sure didn't know which one hurts the most.

Chandler didn't like sitting in the corner and gazing at Monica every few seconds, but he had not much of a choice; Ross was talking to some relatives, and he didn't know much anyone else.

When Richard, who was near her, started to laugh and grabbed her hand and pulled her gently into the kitchen, he felt his heart aching. He wondered whether or not he should walk in there, and... And stop this whole thing. He started to walk towards the kitchen, but when he heard their conversation in the entrance of the kitchen, he stopped and listened; he knew he shouldn't, but they weren't able to see him from where he stood, and he just had to know how are things now between him and Monica.

"- I'm telling you, it's the same," Richard's voice said.

"It is _not_!" Monica's voice said, and if possible, Chandler was able to hear her smile.

"A boring party, hanging out in the kitchen -" Richard started to say but Monica started to laugh.

"You also know everyone here! All your friends are here!" Monica reminded him, and Chandler nodded bitterly. That's true.

"And still, I would much rather hang out here with you in the kitchen. Just like in my party," Chandler heard him say and felt his face warming; when were they in a party?

"Your party was fun," Monica stated.

"It's okay, you can say the truth," Richard said and Monica laughed.

"It _was_! But you have no right to suffer in neither party; you knew everyone in both," she said to him and Chandler still wasn't able to understand in which party they were together. Is he an ex she never told him about?

"I have every right to suffer! Just because I know everyone, doesn't mean I like everyone," he said and she laughed. "Besides, you're the one who seems like she's suffering. What happened?" He asked in a concern voice. Chandler rolled his eyes, and felt a burst of pain in his chest.

"Nothing, nothing happened," Monica said and Chandler calmed down a bit.

"You sure?" Richard seemed like he is not going to skip this one.

"I... I had a fight with, with Chandler," she muttered. Chandler stared at their shadows, and when they hugged Chandler felt himself shaking; he hoped no one will notice him, but he just felt like he wants to explode from the emotions and the bad feelings.

"Ohhh, Monica I'm sorry. If, if you want, you can tell me what was the fight about," Richard said and Chandler felt like he wants to hit the wall.

"I... I just thought we had _trust_. I guess I was wrong," Monica said in a bitter voice, and Chandler noticed that they are still hugging.

"Listen, Mon, I didn't want to say anything -"

That's it. He knew it would come.

"But since he made you feel so _upset_ -"

_Go to hell,_ Chandler thought; _without you she was here with me now._

"I've got to offer -"

You son of a bitch.

"I can... I believe I can make you happy. I think you deserve it," Richard said and Chandler stepped away, the tears sting in his eyes. He doesn't cry; he never cries; he shouldn't cry. He walked towards Ross rapidly, with an unbearable pain in his chest and stomach. He seriously never felt so bad. She always makes him feel the most extreme feelings, isn't she?

"Hey man," Chandler said quietly, trying not to let his pain to show.

"Hey Chandler, is everything okay?" Ross asked him, worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," his voice cracked. "Listen, I am going to go home, I need to meet Joey. Is that okay?" He asked Ross, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, yeah man, that's okay. Is everything okay with you? How'd it go with Monica?" Ross asked, real concern in his voice.

"I... I... It went good, man. I really, I got to go," Chandler said rapidly. "Tell your father I said happy birthday."

"You got it man," Ross patted his shoulder and Chandler nodded before he stepped out of the room and went out of the house. He stood in the street, shaking hard, and fought the tears with every power he had. He finally did it; he ruined the best thing he ever had in his life.

He looked to the door, begging in his mind that Monica will show up.

But she didn't.

When a cab stopped near him, while he got into it, he glanced to the Geller's door. When nothing happened he leaned backwards, calming himself and breathing deeply, letting one little tear to fall.

* * *

When he walked into his apartment, Joey jumped towards him. "Hey man, back so early?"

After the drive, Chandler was calmer and he was able to have a conversation. "Yeah... Listen I need to talk to you -" Chandler wanted desperately to tell Joey what happened, and hear from him what to do, but Joey seemed almost as nervous to say something aswell.

"Before, before that, I kinda have something to talk to you about. Umm, listen, I was at the coma guy's apartment, and I thought, wow, that's a great apartment, and, and maybe it will be nice to live in it, and, he... He offered me to do so, ummm, so I, I might be moving out," Joey said, highly embarrassed.

Chandler's eyes widened in pure shock. "WHAT?!"

I'm sorry! Listen, I'm 28 years old, I've never lived alone... I'm finally at a place where I've got enough money that I... I just don't need a roommate anymore," Joey said warily and Chandler breathed a shaky breath.

"Oh... O-okay. If... If that's how you... You feel," he muttered, and literally felt like throwing up from all the emotions.

"I just think it would be good for me, you know, help me to grow or... whatever," Joey said, concerned from his reaction.

"Well, there you go," Chandler said quietly.

"Man, is everything okay? Did you want to tell me something?" Joey asked, concerned.

"N-no. I'm fine, I... I'm a bit tired actually, I'm going to go to my room," Chandler said and Joey nodded.

"Okay, man, talk to you later," Joey tried to smile at him but Chandler just turned around rapidly, walked into his room, and closed the door behind him. He wanted to cry or to scream, whatever is easier. He remembered how Monica kissed him here at their first night together, and his eyes watered. He remembered how he once laughed hysterically with Joey and the tears started to fall freely on his face. This is all just too much.

Ever since he was little, and his parents fought until the little hours of the night, he was able to sleep his pain. He breathed in deeply, wiping his tears with a towel he had near his bed, and he fell to his bed, closing his eyes immediately.

* * *

He woke up when he heard a loud bang that his apartment door made. Chandler turned his gaze to the alarm clock near his bed. It showed that it's been an hour since he fell asleep.

Chandler wondered who made the noise. Maybe Joey went out.

His bedroom door opened, and his eyes widened when Monica walked in.

Why is she here?

Maybe she has some respect towards him, and she wants to end it in the more proper way. That's nice of her. Chandler felt his dry tears on his cheeks, and seeing her there broke his heart and made his chest ache.

She walked in and lit the lights, ignoring Chandler's sensitivity towards light after sleeping. He looked at her. She had her hands on her hips and an angry gaze on her face.

Even though she seemed angry at him, and even though he was completely sure she was about to break up with him, she still looked amazingly beautiful to him, and he already started to feel a horrible pain his his chest, thinking about them not being together anymore.

"Where _WERE_ you?!" She asked him, her voice cold and angry.

"I... After I saw you two flirting the whole party... I just didn't feel like celebrating. Listen, Monica, I... I know what you want to do, but... Can we, can we do it tomorrow?" His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. He tried not to let his pain show.

"Oh no. Sorry, we _need_ to talk," she said firmly.

"No," he said quietly.

"_No_?! What do you mean by 'no'?! I need to _end_ this problem!" She said, anger and frustration dripping from her voice. He felt a big lump in his throat, and he tried desperately to fight the tears. Since when are they a problem? Does she feel guilty over starting dating Richard while she's still with Chandler? Maybe (probably) it was just him, but it was the best thing he ever had, not a problem.

Chandler breathed a shaky breath and gazed up at her. "I'm sorry. I wanna make this easier on you, because... You deserve it. I mean, you are about to break up with me, but still, you don't deserve me making it harder on you. So, please, make it easier on both of us and do it later, because I... I might be emotional now, so let me just sleep and I'll be more... More stable, we can do it then," he said his voice cracking and his eyes watering.

Monica stared at him with a frozen look.

* * *

**To be continued**


	13. Unbearable - Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't owe Friends.

**previously:**

"Where _WERE_ you?!" She asked him, her voice cold and angry.

"I... After I saw you two flirting the whole party... I just didn't feel like celebrating. Listen, Monica, I... I know what you want to do, but... Can we, can we do it tomorrow?" His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. He tried not to let his pain show.

"Oh no. Sorry, we _need_ to talk," she said firmly.

"No," he said quietly.

"_No_?! What do you mean by 'no'?! I need to _end_ this problem!" She said, anger and frustration dripping from her voice. He felt a big lump in his throat, and he tried desperately to fight the tears. Since when are they a problem? Does she feel guilty over start dating Richard while she's still with Chandler? Maybe (probably) it was just him, but it was the best thing he ever had, not a problem.

Chandler breathed a shaky breath and gazed up at her. "I'm sorry. I wanna make this easier on you, because... You deserve it. I mean, you are about to break up with me, but still, you don't deserve me making it harder on you. So, please, make it easier on both of us and do it later, because I... I might be emotional now, so let me just sleep and I'll be more... More stable, we can do it then," he said, his voice cracking and his eyes watering.

Monica stared at him with a frozen look.

* * *

Monica looked at Chandler, and felt completely shocked; she actually froze and felt blank while she tried to remember what she wanted to say.

The look of her sweet, vulnerable boyfriend actually confused her. She actually had to remind herself that she is _angry _at him.

She was never once in her life wordless; it felt like this is the situation now... She didn't know what to say to him! Though she isn't wordless now aswell, she thinks. She actually has a lot to say; he just dropped a big bomb on her, god! No, she doesn't like being that way, god, no, it freaks her out, to be honest! She hates freaking out... God, she is so confused right now.

"Chandler, what, what?" She muttered, trying to sort out her thoughts.

Chandler stared at her, and if possible, he looked as confused as her. "What? What don't you get?" He asked, confused, and rubbed his eyes rapidly, as trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Her heart ached at the sight; as sensitive as her boyfriend was (and he was very sensitive, a fact he tried hiding from other people), she rarely saw him cry. She actually _never_ saw him cry. She felt so bad for being the reason he cried.

"What makes you think I want to break up with you?" She asked him, frowning.

"You're not?" He asked, still plain confused.

"No!" She said, staring at him in pure shock.

"You're... You're not?" He asked again, a smile full of relief starting to form on his face.

"What made you think I was going to break up with you?" She asked again.

"I... I overheard you and Richard talking, and... Well, I... I know it's wrong, but I sort of... Eavesdropped..." He started to mutter, and looked highly embarrassed, staring at his bed.

"_Chandler_!" She frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry. I heard you guys talking... And... And... He asked you out!" Chandler grimaced, upset.

Monica rolled her eyes and sat down near him on his bed. "Well, didn't you hear my answer?"

He blushed. "Umm, no."

"I said _no_, Chandler. I would never agree to go out with someone while still dating you! Why can't you trust me? I wouldn't do that to you!" She said firmly and started to frown again. "I wouldn't agree to go out with someone while we're still dating... Fair people wouldn't do it as well. Would you agree to go out with someone while still dating me?"

Chandler blinked. "No, of course not."

She frowned. "Then why, _why_ would you think I would? Do you think I'm that awful? I get it, you don't trust me. But at least trust me as a person! I'm not just your girlfriend, I'm your friend as well. Why don't you trust me?" She felt herself snapping at him, and out of frustration, she felt her eyes watering.

He frowned. "I'm... I'm sorry, Monica. I... I... I have no, no experience in... In stuff like that. I, I never had anything like that before! I... I feel so many stuff I never felt before, and... And it's the best thing in the world for me..." He muttered. "Honestly, it felt too good to be true. I... I had no doubt it will end once you'd realize you have better options," he said sincerely, pain in his voice.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head. "There is... There is no one in this world better for me, than you. No one, okay?" she asked him, her tears falling freely on her face. He nodded, smiling softly at her, wiping her tears with his thumb. He pulled her to him for a hug; he stroked her hair and kissed her head. She felt good in his embrace; she felt protected, and, and, and... Loved?

He suddenly broke the hug, and turned to look at her, taking a deep breath. She gazed at him and held her breath, feeling he is about to say something important.

"I... I love you," he said quietly, flushed, while he smiled brightly. He said it slowly, as slowly realizing it himself. She started to grin, so widely that it almost hurt. She cupped his face and kissed him, tasting him and calming down. She felt him calming down at the kiss too; she felt his strong heartbeats against hers; but his shoulders dropped and he stroked her hair during the kiss, holding her close to him.  
She broke the kiss and stroked his cheek, her feelings too hard to control. "I love you too," she grinned brightly, and jumped on him while squalling in excitement, starting to kiss every part of him, feeling a great deal of happiness inside.

* * *

**Heyyyy! (This a\n will be long, but I'll be happy if you'll read it :)**

**Well, it will be the understatement of the year to say that I hope you liked it!**

**I know it was quite the cliffhanger, and that I might have kept you waiting, I just hope this stood up to your expectations!**

****Now, to the reviews - Thank you so so much for all the reviews so far! Have I ever told you how much I simply _love_ this fandom? I do. Leave the fact that it's amazing how much we are active about a show which ended 10 years ago (10 years this year, actually :) ; It's a great, supporting, talented fandom, and I have fun reading stories just as much as I have fun writing them! Thank you for the reviews to chapter 12, thank you for the reviews to them all really. It won't be too much to say that your reviews keep me going - at least as rapidly as I am going right now. So _thank you_ so much!****

**And now, to this story. I love writing this story; I always had so much fun watching pre-Mondler seasons and thinking what-if's. This story is my _ultimate_ what if! And I _love_ writing it. As a planned person who wants to know exactly where he is going with everything (like Monica sometimes :) I have a lot planned and I plan to write this story for the long run.**

**It's hard sometimes, so, that is where you can help! If you like this story or, well, think it's horrible as hell (I really hope you don't think **it's horrible as hell, though**), let me know (****though ****don't be cruel, even if you think it's horrible as hell :). Every review I get is something worth reading and focusing on, and if you have strong feelings about something in this story (or on something from my other stories) I would like to know that! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! You've been really nice to me and I really appreciate it :)**

****So... Thank you for reading :)****


	14. Princess bubblegum

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Friends. This chapter is based on s02e24, with lines from it. I'm not the owner of neither.

There's a reference to the great show that I really like, ER, on this chapter; the show was first aired on 1994 as well as Friends (two of ER's cast members actually guest starred on Friends in s01e17, which is really cool). I'm not the owner of the show nor the characters I mentioned here, though I do recommend it very much!

**If I didn't say it before, I really think that reading my fanfic after/during/before the actual episode I'm basing the chapter on really makes the whole thing even better, so I really recommend it!**

Monica looked at her boyfriend, smiling. She was staring, she knew she was, but she couldn't resist sometimes. He was sitting right next to her on the couch, and he was really cute, all laughing and smiling to all their friends (though every few minutes he made sure to smile warmly at her general direction).

Well, there was a lot to joke about with Joey's stupid audition...

"Hey, what did your agent say?" Chandler asked Joey who came back after talking to Estelle on the phone.

"Yep, this kiss thing is definitely a problem, Mr. Beatty wants to see it again on Monday." Joey said, clearly upset. "Man, I gotta figure out what I'm doing wrong!" he complained and then looked up and said indifferently: "Oh, okay, one of you girls come over here and kiss me."

"No!" Rachel yelled.

"Forget it," Monica shook her head.

"Come on, I need some help here! Mon, please? You are agreeing to kiss Chandler all the time!" He pleaded and Chandler rolled his eyes.

"She is not kissing you, Joe," he said and Monica nodded her agreement, smiling a bit.

"I'm not gonna kiss you. I have a boyfriend that I love, I'll kiss him," she grinned and demonstrated by kissing Chandler's cheek; she was happy to feel him smile while kissing him.

"Okay fine. Rach?" Joey gave her a pair of very begging eyes.

"She has a boyfriend too!" Ross reminded, pissed, and Joey rolled his eyes.

"All right. I'll do it, I kissed him before, I can do it again," Phoebe got up from the couch and everyone started to smile and laugh as they stepped closer to each other and shared a very hot kiss.

As they broke apart, they both smiled.

"So?" Joey asked.

"Good, very good. Firm, but tender; I'd recommend you to a friend," Phoebe stated, a bit blushed.

"Then I don't know what it is! What's the problem?" Joey asked, frustrated.

"Joey, you know, maybe you're just not used to kissing men, maybe you just tensed up a little," Monica suddenly suggested. "Maybe that's what you need to work on."

Joey thought about what she said for a second. "Yeah, that make sense." Joey nodded and then turned to look at Ross, who was busy picking in his ear.

When Ross noticed him looking, he frowned. "Over my dead body!" He declared.

Chandler laughed until Joey turned to look at him. The smile faded rather quickly. "I'll be using his dead body as a shield!" He announced as everyone laughed. Joey groaned and stormed out of the coffee house.

* * *

"Come on out honey, you look good!" Ross yelled while he stood outside Rachel's bedroom door, while Phoebe, Monica and Chandler watched ER on the television. Phoebe sat on the armchair while Chandler and Monica cuddled on the couch. "Tell her she looks good, tell her she looks good," Ross muttered to them while they barely looked up at him.

"Ross is a lot like Mark, isn't he?" Phoebe asked, smiling a bit.

"Well yeah, they are both doctors. Even though one of them is a doctor of long-time dead things," Chandler grinned and Phoebe and Monica chuckled; Ross glared at them When Rachel's bedroom door opened. Rachel then went out with a fluffy, gigantic, pink dress with a silvery big flower on her chest.

"Oh wow," Monica said as they all stared at her, shocked and amused at the same time.

"Oh my god," Phoebe laughed out loud. "You look so good!" She said, still laughing.

"I can not believe I have to walk down the aisle in front of 200 people, looking like something you drink when you're nauseous!" Rachel said, pissed.

"And I can not believe I get to watch you doing so, god, I'm so happy we're going to this wedding!" Chandler beamed to Monica, laughing. Monica smiled back, laughing as well.

"Then don't go, Rachel." Ross said as Rachel glared at Chandler. "I don't see why we have to go to this thing anyway, it's your ex-fiance's wedding!"

"Because I promised Mindy I would!" Rachel stated.

"Yeah well, you promised Barry you'll marry him," Monica said and then hid behind Chandler's shoulder from Rachel and Ross' glares.

Chandler and Phoebe, on the other hand, laughed out loud.

"Look you guys, I have to go, I'm the Made-of-Honor. And besides, you know what, I just need to be in a room again with these people and feel good about myself!" Rachel said and walked to the refrigerator to get a soda.

"Okay then, hang in there Princess bubblegum," Chandler said and everyone besides Rachel laughed, even Ross.

They continued to watch the show while Rachel and Ross joined them.

"If Ross is Mark then Rachel is a bit like Susan," Phoebe continued what she started to talk about before.

"She is a bit like Susan... And they are a bit like you guys," Monica smiled and looked at Ross and Rachel. They looked at her, confused.

"Is this a compliment?" Rachel asked, arching her eyebrow.

Monica chuckled. "I don't know, I don't really like them that much."

"Well I do! Do you think they will get together anytime soon on the show?" Phoebe asked Monica, who shook her head.

"I doubt it. I think Carol and Doug will get together sooner; and I can't wait for this to happen!" Monica said, grinning.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Me too. George Clooney sure is hot."

Ross frowned. "Hey!" He said, upset.

"Don't worry honey, you're hotter," Rachel smiled, but when Ross turned around to the screen Rachel shook her head and grinned behind Ross' shoulder. "No he's not," she whispered to the rest of the people in the living room.

* * *

The episode ended and everyone grinned. "Damn, that's some good TV," Chandler smiled as he closed the TV with the remote. "Come on honey, we better start getting dressed ourselves. Though I doubt it if we'll ever manage to top her dress," Chandler chuckled and smiled to Monica as he helped her to get up.

"We don't need to top her. That leaves her special, and will help you to notice her the whole evening," Monica smiled to him and he laughed.

"Shut up, you two!" Rachel shot them a very dirty look.

"Don't notice them, I think you look great!" Ross smiled at her.

Phoebe started to laugh rather hysterically. Everyone looked at her, and she looked at Ross, turning suddenly confused. "Wait... You weren't making a joke?" She asked and everyone laughed.

"Thanks you guys," Rachel rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Oh, oh, there she is!" Chandler noticed, smiling to Monica. They both noticed Rachel from their table. "I still can't believe they added the hat," he said, laughing.

"Oh god, is that her underwear?!" Monica asked, alarmed.

Chandler's eyes widened. "Oh wow. She can... She can not look worse."

"I think it's safe to say that. Poor Rachel." Monica said, trying hard not to smile and to feel bad for Rachel.

Chandler turned to look at her. "You, on the other hand, look beautiful."

Monica grinned, and felt herself warming up. "Thank you..." She smiled and kissed him.

They sat quietly and watched the ceremony, and when the waitress brought them some food, Monica suddenly turned to him to quietly say what has been on her mind for quite a long time now, and seemed appropriate on the current situation. "Hey, sweetie, do you ever... Think about the future?"

Chandler slowly turned to look at her, a sweet smile slowly form on his lips. "It never happened to me before... But yes."

Monica grinned when the crowd cheered to the couple's dance.

"Am I in it...?" She slowly asked.

Chandler grinned sheepishly. "There's not much future for me without you."

Monica smiled, her heart stops beating for a second. "You're sweet," she kissed him again. As she broke the kiss she saw two sweet girls playing nicely together. That made her heart ache; she really loves children. "So when you think of our future... What do you see?" She asked tentatively.

He thought about it for a second, until he finally seemed to made up his mind. "At some point I guess I'll finally be able to quit my horrible job... And... Umm, we might get married, at some point," he smiled sheepishly, before his eyes suddenly widened. "Only if you'll want, of course!" He added and she smiled a reassuring smile and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What else did you think about?"

"Well, stuff like where we'll live," he smiled. "Like a small place outside the city, where our kids could learn to ride their bikes and stuff," he smiled and went quiet. "I hope it sounds good to you; I know it's not the most romantic plan in the world..." He added, nervously.

"You kidding? I love it. It sounds so perfect!" She beamed as she kissed him, rather passionately. As she broke the kiss, she smiled at him, her face lighting up. "I can't wait for all of this to happen."

Chandler grinned, and stroked her cheek with his thumb, his hands cupping her face. "Well, be patient, my darling, and let's enjoy this moment; 'cause it really seems like Rachel is singing!" He said, referring to Rachel, who started to sing the first notes of the song Copacabana.

* * *

**Hey! I'm back~**

**Did you miss me?**


	15. Songs, lists and fantasies

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own anything :) songs names are mentioned here, but 3 out of them were mentioned in the original episode and the others are what I think are the best love songs of all time. This is how it goes when I write the story and get to pick which songs Chandler will choose :) Same with Monica's celebrity list, since she didn't make one on the show, so I had to make her one and so I simply picked celebrities that match 1995, and that make sense, and that well, look good. Since that is why they make lists like these I think. So forgive me, the songs and the celebrities might say more about me then about the characters (though if I were to choose I would have also pick songs and celebrities from after 1992 as well) :)

So I own nothing. I'll say that again though I think that by now it's quite clear to everyone :)

This one is based on s03e01 and s03e05... It's a combination; it makes sense, I think, because Monica and Chandler date in this point in the story longer than Chandler and Janice dated in the original episode, so the list came earlier :)

There is a detailed explanation to how the updates for this story will go from now on in my profile if you're interested.

* * *

It was a Saturday morning at Monica and Rachel's apartment, and Ross, Rachel, Chandler and Phoebe were there. They were eating cereal and arguing over which song is the best love song of all time.

"I have to say _Tupelo Honey_ by Van Morrison," Ross said and stuffed some cereal into his mouth.

Rachel shook her head. "No Way! The most romantic song ever is _The Way We Were_."

Chandler smiled. "See, I don't know much about this kind of songs," he chuckled. "But I always liked Elton John. He has a sincere way of singing, and his lyrics and music are always great."

"So which one then?" Rachel asked, chewing her cereal.

"I don't know... _Your song_? _I guess that's why they call it the blues_? _The one_?" Chandler started to name songs and placed his spoon in his cereal bowl.

Ross smiled. "Wow... You really do love him."

Chandler shrugged, returning to his cereal. "He's the only artist my dad and I both liked, for two very different reasons, I believe," he smiled.

"See, I like Elton John too, but I think the greatest one is actually the one he wrote for, um, that guy on Who's The Boss."

"What song was that, Pheebs?" Rachel asked.

"Hold me close, young Tony Dan-za," Phoebe sang and Chandler blocked his mouth with his fist in order to stop himself from laughing or yelling or both.

"I... I don't think those are... Are the accurate words of the song Pheebs," Chandler muttered.

Phoebe shrugged and Monica walked into the room, grinning to everyone. "Good morning everyone!"

"Morning," Chandler smiled after she kissed him. "And I still don't believe you."

"What?" Monica breathed, grinning.

"I just never thought you are that cheesy, that's all." Chandler smiled. Monica leaned on the kitchen chair and grinned widely. The gang around them were smiling, their eyebrows arched.

"I am not cheesy. What makes you say that?" She asked him as she grabbed a towel and started to clean some milk that was dripping on the counter.

"Hugh Grant? Are you that much a fan of romantic comedies?" Chandler teased.

"Okay, first of all, yes! Some of them are very good. Like Notting Hill, who doesn't like Notting Hill? We went to watch it together and you said you liked it too!" Monica stated, grinning.

"_Really_ Chandler?" Phoebe straighten up in her chair, laughing.

Chandler's eyes widened. "I did not!"

"I'm gonna take Monica's word for it," Ross smiled and Rachel chuckled.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "Fine! Say I like it and it's a good movie. Still doesn't mean putting Hugh Grant on your list doesn't make you cheesy."

"What list?" Rachel asked.

Monica placed the towel neatly on the counter, folding it equally. "Last night Chandler had this idea... We make celebrity lists with celebrities we are allowed to sleep with -"

Ross smiled. "Ah, the heart of every healthy relationship. Honesty, respect, and sex with celebrities."

Monica laughed. "Wait until you hear Chandler's list."

Chandler breathed. "I really don't think it's that bad."

Monica smiled and stroked his shoulder. "Not bad, honey, unrealistic."

Chandler rolled his eyes. "It's a celebrity list. It's not meant to be realistic."

"What's your list, Chandler?" Rachel asked.

"Ah, Kim Basinger, Cindy Crawford, Halle Berry, Yasmine Bleeth, and ah, Jessica Rabbit," he said his list calmly.

Everyone were rather amused by his list and Rachel laughed. "Now, you do realize that she's a cartoon, and way out of your league?"

Chandler chuckled. "I know, I know, I just always wondered if I could get her eyes to pop out of her head," he grinned and Monica slapped his cheek softly, laughing.

"What's your list, Mon?" Phoebe turned to Monica.

Monica smiled. "As Chandler already mentioned, Hugh Grant, and also George Clooney, young Harrison Ford, Tom Cruise and Jean-Claude Van Damme."

Ross laughed. "You'll find it hard to sleep with 'young Harrison Ford'."

Monica shrugged, smiling. "Well, what can you do."

Chandler turned to Ross and Rachel. "How about you two? Do you have lists?"

"Nope," Ross chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I don't think it's really the way to manage a healthy relationship."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Cut the snobby attitude, Ross! It's to have fun, not to take seriously. I'm not really going to sleep with anyone from this list -"

"Oh, we can't sleep with them?" Chandler asked, disappointed. Monica gave him a warning look, and he hurriedly forced a smile. "That's great! I don't... I... No, it's for fun, obviously."

Monica rolled her eyes with a little smile on her face as Rachel turned to Ross. "Come on! Don't be heavy! It's for fun."

"Fine, I -" he started but Rachel spoke in stead.

"Okay! Then Chris O'Donnell, John F. Kennedy, Jr., Daniel Day Lewis, Sting, and Parker Stevenson," she declared happily.

Everyone stared at her, quite amused, and she just smiled innocently. Ross seemed irritated. "Spiderman?"

Rachel stared at him. "Hardy boy."

"Peter Parker," Chandler reminded him with a smile.

"Thank you!" Ross remembered and everyone smiled.

"What about you honey, who would be on your list?" Rachel asked Ross.

Ross frowned. "Well I, I... I," he went quiet for a second, "that kind of thing requires some serious thought. First, I'll divide my perspective candidates into categories..."

"What a geek!" Chandler coughed teasinglyand Monica and Phoebe laughed. Even Rachel tried to hide a smile herself. Ross seemed irritated.

"You need to take this stuff very seriously!" Ross stated.

Chandler stared at him. "No you don't. You literally took all the fun from it, and it's basically sex with celebrities. It has no downside."

Ross rolled his eyes. "Fine. Put no thought to it."

"Trust me, I won't," Chandler grinned and everyone laughed again.

* * *

"You'll never believe what your brother told me yesterday when we were in bed together," Rachel walked into apartment 20 and Monica who was on the couch and read a magazine looked up and seemed slightly disgusted.

"The question is, do I wanna know?" She asked and Rachel chuckled.

"Come on, I need a second opinion. You date a geek too!" Rachel persuaded her.

"Excuse me? Chandler is not as bad as Ross, And I'm saying that as Ross' sister," Monica demanded, smiling.

"Potato potato," Rachel rolled her eyes. "But come on. Hear me out," she said and Monica nodded.

"Sure," she smiled. "What's up?"

"We were in bed together yesterday," she started to say as she sat near Monica on the couch, "and I asked him about possible fantasies he has, that you know... I can, ummm, fulfill," she smiled nervously and Monica grimaced a bit.

"If it gets disgusting, please feel free to stop," Monica said.

"No no, no," Rachel smiled, "it gets weird. He wants me to dress as that princess from star-wars, you know, that red head."

"Oh! Princess Leia," Monica smiled.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Rachel asked.

Monica smiled. "Well leave the fact that Ross is my brother, I'm pretty sure all guys our age had a crush on her."

Rachel leaned backwards on one of the cushions on the couch. "Sounds like it."

"No, but Ross had a big crush on princess Leia," Monica chuckled, "he used to buy magazines that published articles on star-wars and cut her heads when it appeared, it was kind of disturbing actually," Monica laughed, "he had a little plastic bag full with her heads," Monica laughed.

Rachel blinked. "Just... Just the heads?"

Monica shrugged, laughing. "You knew what you're getting yourself into."

"Yup, yup, yes I did," Rachel chuckled in an unamused smile. "So," she started, "should I do it?"

Monica shrugged. "Yeah, why not."

"But did you ever do it?" Rachel asked Monica.

"Well... No. But I think Phoebe did," Monica smiled.

"Okay then, I'll ask her as well," Rachel smiled and hugged Monica. "Thank you honey."

Monica smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

* * *

Chandler stayed at Monica's apartment that night and he was napping when she shook his hand. "Chandler?" She tried but he didn't respond. "Chandler!"

He jumped a bit and she laughed at his fright. "What? What?"

"Calm down," she chuckled, "nothing important. I was just thinking," she started, "do you have any fantasies?"

Chandler blinked. "Fantasies?"

"Yup. About women and stuff."

Chandler sat up. "Is that a tricky question?"

Monica laughed. "What?"

"Will I get in trouble if I'll answer?"

Monica chuckled. "No, of course not."

He moved uncomfortably on the bed. "Then yeah. I guess. Why?"

"I thought I can maybe... Act one for you," she smiled seductively and he smiled warmly at her.

"I... No," he smiled.

"What?" She was surprised, "why not?"

Chandler looked down. "The explanation is long and cheesy. You sure you want to hear it?"

Monica smiled at him. "Of course," she leant closer to him on the bed and looked into his eyes. "Tell me."

"Most of my fantasies... Were, and are... Of you. I... I have others, but most of my life you were the uncatchable thing that based fantasies," he seemed highly embarassed and she smiled softly, her chest warming at her boyfriend being so sweet.

"That's very sweet," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

He shrugged. "And also, you can't suddenly change yourself and be Kim Basinger, right?"

She laughed and slapped him softly on the cheek. He smiled at her touch. "Still, isn't there anything you want me to do?"

Chandler grinned. "Well, there is always sex on the balcony."

Monica laughed. "I'm not doing that!"

"Well, a guy can dream," he mused and yawned and then looked around them at the bed. "No, wait, a guy can literally dream while being in bed and sleeping and all. That's what I'll do now. Thank you for the great idea," he kissed her cheek and pushed himself back into the covers as Monica laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I went to the post-office and I got those DVDs for you, Rachel," Monica walked into the coffee house where Rachel, Phoebe, Ross and Chandler were. Chandler looked up and smiled at Monica, who grinned back at him, as Rachel looked up excitedly.

"Oh great!" Rachel grinned, "can we go watch them?" She asked Monica and Phoebe.

"Sure, we can go home," Monica said and then grinned, "or maybe to a galaxy far far away," she smiled and Phoebe laughed as Rachel frowned and urged them to go out rapidly.

Ross frowned. "Women tell each other everything!" He complained. "Did you know?" He asked Chandler who returned his gaze back to the newspaper he was holding. He then looked up and shrugged.

"Ummm, yeah."

"No Chandler, everything! Like stuff you like, stuff she likes, technique, stamina, girth..." Ross started to name stuff girls talk about but Chandler stopped him, alarmed.

"Girth? Why, why, why, wh- why," he mumbled, "why, why, why would they do this?"

Ross shrugged. "Rachel says sharing is great and supposedly, you know, we outta be doing it. Do you wanna?"

Chandler still seemed alarmed. "We're not gonna talk about girth are we?"

"No!" Ross said, disgusted.

Chandler shrugged. "Then okay, yeah."

"Yeah?" Ross asked.

Chandler nodded. "Yeah! All right! You go first."

"Okay, okay, I'll go first," Ross said tentatively and nodded. "So, uh, the other night Rachel and I are in bed talking about fantasies, and I happened to describe a particular Star Wars thing..."

"Princess Leia in the gold bikini," Chandler stated calmly and Ross' eyed widened.

"Yes!" He said, surprised that Chandler remembers this particular part as well.

"I know," Chandler emphasised, referring to the fantasie.

"Yes!" Ross seemed relieved. "Wow, well, that, that was easy. Okay, you, you go."

Chandler nodded. "Okay, you know, you know when you're in bed, with a woman," he started tentatively and Ross arched his eyebrow.

"I also happen to know with who you're in bed with and it also happens to be my sister," Ross stated, smiling, and Chandler's eyes widened.

"I was suddenly hit with the fact that I'm talking to my girlfriend's brother," Chandler chuckled nervously, "but anyway, so, you're in bed with a woman, and... And you're fooling around with her, and, and you get, ummm, all kinds of mental images, right?"

Ross nodded slowly. "Right...?"

"Of, umm, of women and stuff. You know, hot women. Like, like the girl you're with, or, or, you know, Elle MacPherson, or that girl from the Xerox place..."

"With the belly-button ring? Oh, muhwa!" Ross nodded eagerly.

"I know. And then all of the sudden your mom pops into your head. And you're like 'mom, get outta here!' You know, but of course, like, after that you can't possibly think of anything else, and you can't, you know, stop what your doing. So it's kinda like, you're, you know. You know..." He looked at Ross, desperate for him to understand and Ross just stared at him, disgusted. "You don't know!" Chandler noticed, nervous.

Ross seemed disgusted. "Your Mom, you're telling me, you're telling me, about your Mom, what is the matter with you?"

Chandler seemed alarmed. "You said...!"

"I said _share_, not _scare_!" Ross grimaced. "Go sit over there!" He gestured to a chair few meters away from them.

Chandler went and sat on that chair near a table, putting his head down on his hands.

* * *

"Your _mom_?" Monica asked, surprised as Ross finished telling his conversation with Chandler. Rachel, who was there, laughed hysterically and Joey who was there too grinned widely. Chandler grimaced as Monica turned around in his embrace from facing Ross to face him.

"I..." He started.

"What does it make me? _Your mom_? _A_ mom? I..." Monica was confused and Rachel laughed loudly.

"And _you_ also knew what _you _are getting yourself into," Rachel grinned in victory.

Monica rolled her eyes at her before she turned back to Chandler, who blushed at her gaze.

"Look, I rarely have them with you... I mostly, umm, had them with, umm, Janice," he said nervously and she arched her eyebrow.

"You know, I've seen Janice and your mom, and they are nothing like each other," she stated.

Chandler chuckled nervously and pointed to his head. "Go figure," he chuckled and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I did know what I'm getting myself into," she said and glanced shortly at Rachel before she fixed her gaze at Chandler. She sighed. "Don't... Don't worry about it."

Chandler seemed highly relieved. "Really?"

"Yup, you're a mess," she smiled and he released a breath, smiling, "I love you despite of that."

Chandler smiled. "Thank god," he said and kissed her as she smiled, still a bit shaken.

"Look at these two," Joey smiled.

"Yes, Monica," Ross laughed, "you're a saint."

Monica chuckled. "Like I'm better! I force him to clean the dishes with me three times every night with my sponge, towel and mop, believe me, I'm even worst."

They all chuckled as Chandler grinned. "No, you're not," he smiled and kissed her cheek as she smiled.

"Well, then, you are both crazy. Now come on, you wanna hear my list? I've made my decisions." Ross stated and they all nodded.

He grabbed a plastic wrapped paper from his pocket and they all chuckled. "Wow Ross, very official," Joey chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, well, you know, Chandler printed it up on his computer," Ross smiled as Chandler nodded, grinning.

"And who laminated it?" Monica asked with a smile.

"That would be me," he smiled.

"Let me see," Rachel said and grabbed the list. "Uma Thurman, Winona Ryder, Elizabeth Hurley, Michelle Pfeiffer, and Dorothy Hamill?"

"It's my list!" Ross reminded her and she smiled.

"Okay honey, you do realize she only spins like that on ice?" She asked and everyone laughed.

* * *

**You know what I always find funny? How unaware the Friends writers were at first. They always thought the show won't last that long, so they allowed themselves to throw names in the early seasons that ended up guest starring in the show, like Winona Ryder and Elle MacPherson. Talking about plot-holes!**


	16. Football

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends. Promise!

This one is based on season 3 episode 9, and it's the one with the football! I have always wanted to cover this one, right from the start :D

* * *

It was thanksgiving dinner, and the whole gang was at Monica and Rachel's apartment.

While the girls made dinner, the guys watched the game, and rather loudly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Awwwww..." They complained loudly, causing the girls to frown and to chuckle.

"Come on!" Joey groaned as Ross frowned and Chandler winced at the TV.

"Hey, it's your Thanksgiving too, you know, instead of watching football, you could help," Phoebe pointed out, slightly irritated.

"We know," they muttered together, not even looking up.

* * *

Phoebe rolled her eyes and left Monica and Rachel in the kitchen as she stepped firmly to the livingroom. "You know, for once, I am going to sit down and try to watch one of these things," she muttered angrily as she sat down on the couch.

"Halftime," Ross muttered as the guys got up from the couch. Chandler smiled and went to Monica's side to kiss her cheek, while she worked hard on the stuffing. She smiled at his smirk.

"I know this look," she smiled and then turned to smile at Joey's look, who was desperately begging for food without using words, "and I know _that_ look. You guys are hungry," she chuckled as they both nodded and made sad puppy faces. "Well then, I'm sorry. No food till dinner time."

"But mom!" Joey joked and when seeing Monica's glare he escaped to the other side of the room. "Hey guys!" He called from there and they all laughed and turned to look at him, "we should go down and play a game till dinner is ready!"

Everyone seemed to agree, except for Ross and Monica, who looked at each other. "Um, Monica and I aren't supposed to play football," Ross declared.

"Says who, your mom?" Joey mocked them, and when they both mutter faded 'yeah's he started to laugh loudly.

Rachel's eyes widened and Chandler pursed his lips to stop himself from laughing as Phoebe stepped closer to Rachel and Chandler and patted their backs. "You two should be proud of the people you date."

Rachel rolled her eyes and Chandler chuckled lightly as they both turned around to question Monica and Ross. "Why... Why can't you play?" Rachel asked.

"Well, every, every Thanksgiving... Umm, we used to have a touch football game called the 'Geller Ball,'" Monica started to tell the story.

"No, no, no, you say that proudly," Chandler joked and chuckled at her.

"Anyway," she glared at Chandler before she continued, "Ross and I were always captains, and, ummm, it got kind of competitive and one year, Geller Ball 6, I accidentally broke Ross' nose." Everyone seemed surprised when they heard that piece of information.

Ross exhaled angrily. "It was _so_ not an accident. She saw I was about to tag her, so she threw her big fat grandma arm elbow right into my face... And just kept on running."

"To score the winning touchdown, by the way," Monica explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa,oh, oh, oh, you did not win the game. The touchdown didn't count, because of the spectacularly illegal, _oh_, and by the way _savage_, nose breaking," Ross said caustically.

"I won the game," she smiled to Chandler and Joey.

"Oh yeah?!" Ross turned angry. "Then how come you didn't get the Geller Cup?"

Phoebe laughed as Rachel now tried hard not to burst into laughter herself. "There was a... Geller cup?"

"Yes, it was the trophy you got if you won the game," Ross explained calmly, as if not seeing how ridiculous he sounds. "But our Dad said, 'nobody won that game,' and he was sick of our fighting, so he took the trophy and..." he stopped talking and seemed as if he needs to collect himself, since he seemed on the verge of tears saying this, "threw it in the lake."

Monica nodded along, her face agonized, and Chandler stared at them. "And was the curse lifted?"

Monica glared at him as Ross continued. "Anyway. That's when our mom said we were not to play football ever again."

Monica inhaled deeply and turned to look at Ross. "You know what, I think we should play a game. I mean, come on, it's been twelve years."

"Can I see you for a second?" He muttered nervously and dragged her by her elbow few steps into the kitchen.

They whispered to each other loudly for few seconds before Monica was heard yelling: "Woose!"

"All right, we're gonna play," Ross announced.

A highly amused Chandler chuckled. "But wait a minute though, how are we gonna get there, because my Mom won't let me cross the street," he grinned and everyone laughed when Monica rolled her eyes at him and stepped closer to him. As he hugged her with one arm she smacked his chest softly while laughing.

* * *

They went to a fenced square shaped park across the street. In the corners of the field towered cypress trees that blocked the almost-wintery sun from their eyes. It was still pretty bright as they warmed up, getting ready for the game. On the ground, orange colored leaves were spread.

Ross threw the ball to Joey, who threw it to Phoebe when Monica clapped her hands. "Okay. Let's bring it in," she ran to the center of the field as Chandler and Joey ran after her.

"Wait, no, honey, honey, throw it to me, throw it to me," Rachel said to Ross as she ran straight on the field and gestured Ross to pass her the ball.

"Argh!" She yelled as she slapped the ball away and turned to glare at Ross. "That almost hit me in the face!"

Ross turned to look stunned at Monica, who shrugged at him and smiled. "All right! We have to pick captains," Joey called out as they all gathered in a circle.

"And tennilles," Chandler declared jokingly and they all smiled at him.

"Okay, so how do we decide this?" Phoebe asked.

"Why don't we just bunny-up?" Monica suggested.

Chandler, Joey and Rachel stared at her. "What?"

"Bunny!" Monica jumped and yelled, while raising two of her fingers in each hand, placing them near her ears.

"Bunny!" Ross yelled half a second after her and did the same.

They both grinned proudly afterwards, happy they got to bunny-up first. "Okay, looks like Ross and I are captains," Monica smiled as Chandler stared at her, Joey smirked at her and Rachel chuckled.

"There must be a special place in heaven for people who hung out with you in highschool," Joey grinned as Chandler and Rachel chuckled.

Ross did an unamused laugh as Monica smiled. "Okay, so, um, I bunnied first so that means I get to pick first, Chandler," she smiled at her boyfriend who grinned at her and ran to her side, hugging her shoulder.

"Monica! I'm your best friend," Rachel protested.

"And I'm her boyfriend, what's your point?" Chandler grinned at her as Monica hushed him with her hand.

"Sweetie, don't worry you'll get picked," Ross smiled warmly at Rachel, who started to step forward towards Ross before Ross turned to look Joey. "Joey," he smiled and Joey grinned as he stepped to Ross' side.

"Ross!" Rachel was unpleased.

"Phoebe," Monica picked next. Phoebe kissed Rachel's cheek, which did not cheer her up, before she ran to stand next to Monica and Chandler.

Ross smiled at Rachel. "Sweetie, now I pick you."

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "You don't pick me, you're stuck with me."

* * *

They played all the afternoon. While Chandler and Monica worked well together, throwing each other the balls across the field, when needed using Phoebe and communicating without using words, Ross, Joey and Rachel did not do well, and mostly because Rachel was... Not a good player, and because Joey was very busy with flirting with an attractive, blond dutch woman.

"Huh! I almost caught that one!" Rachel grinned and ran to high five Joey who threw that ball.

Joey forced a smile, glancing to where the blond dutch girl smiled at him. "Great, that means we have an almost-seven points," he breathed as they high five. "Man," he rolled his eyes at Ross, who shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, this play, I want you to do a down and out to the right," Ross muttered to Joey, who nodded.

"Break!" They both yelled as Joey ran away.

"Wait, honey, what do you want me to do?" Rachel asked Ross.

"You?" He asked, smiling nervously, "you... Run far."

Rachel grinned. "Okay... How far?"

"Until we start to look small," Ross smiled and tried to encourage her as they both yelled 'break' together before he rolled his eyes.

On the other side of the field, Chandler grinned at Monica playfully. "Ross has no team. Joey is all busy flirting with that blond girl, and Rachel is... Well, she's Rachel."

Monica laughed as Phoebe grinned. "But we are doing so good! And I love this game!"

"You should, Pheebs, you're very good at it," Monica smiled warmly at her as Chandler patted her back. The three of them ran back to the center of the field and met up with the three others. Monica clapped her hands. "Let's go, it's second down."

"No it's not, ah, hello, it's third down," Ross stated.

"No it's not, it's second!" Monica frowned.

"Wow," he stared at her, smiling.

"Wow what?!" She demanded, upset.

"It just amazes me that your still pulling stuff like this," Ross muttered.

Chandler stepped forward and hugged her back. "Leave her alone, man, it's second down."

"Okay, sure, whatever you say, objective boyfriend, you two take all the seconds downs you need," Ross smiled slyly and turned away.

Monica rolled her eyes. "We need to take him down," she muttered to Chandler who nodded, frowning.

"Yes, we do."

* * *

**That's it for the football episode cover, I feel like it's one of those episodes you shouldn't change too much, it's a classic :)**

**I feel like I should tell you that the rather calm plot that has been with us for the past few chapters is going to get much more dramatic! Yup, yup, lots of drama ahead. Yay :D**

**So, not many reviewed to the last chapter, but those who did reviewed wonderfully!**

**Pheobe, you are such an awesome reviewer. Ever since you started to review to this story (chapter 5, I believe?) you have been nothing but amazingly supportive. Thank you so so much! It's people like you that keep me going!**

**miracle'of'words, thank you for reviewing! I believe you never reviewed before, and I'm happy you decided to tell me what you think! I'm happy you liked it!**

**I would like to ask right now that if you like the story, show me by following, favoriting or reviewing the story. It's the little things that matter, and you have no idea how big my smile is when I see that people like this story. **

**Oh, and also, the story has now 10,000 views! How great is that?! :D**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
